


Cerezas y kiwie, por favor

by InaRov



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Cute Zayn Malik, Fluff, Little Harry, M/M, Tiny Harry Styles, Tiny people
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29591568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InaRov/pseuds/InaRov
Summary: Zayn esperaba de todo, fantasmas, ratones, arañas, monstruos espeluznantes o tal vez un ladrón, pero no a un hombre pequeño en la cocina de juguete intentando cargar todos los trastes que le fueran posibles entre los diminutos brazos mientras soltaba pequeñas maldiciones. Llevaba puesta una camisa de la misma tela que le faltaba a la ropa de la tienda, unos pantalones pequeñisimos y los pies descalzos; el cabello era corto y estaba revuelto en todas direcciones como un suave algodón. Así que Zayn no pudo evitar el suspiro de sorpresa cuando el hombrecito volteó a verlo.******O, Zayn trabaja en una tienda de cosas viejas y Harry es la pequeña persona que vive en la casa de muñecas.
Relationships: Zayn Malik/Harry Styles
Kudos: 3





	1. La Casa de Juguete

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia la publique originalmente en inglés, pero psshhh la tuve que traducir al idioma antes mencionado, pero pense que sería lindo que la tuvieran en español por si no hablan el idioma o así :3

Zayn podía moverse a través de su departamento, que en realidad era el ático de sus padres, sin problema alguno; tomar una taza de café y una manzana para el camino al trabajo. Se montaba en su vieja bicicleta tres calles a la derecha saliendo de casa, alrededor de treinta hacia el centro y otras quince hasta el bello local de la señora Mary, vieja amiga de su madre que le había ofrecido un trabajo después de que terminara la universidad, lo cual era bueno, se quería mantener cerca de sus padres para vigilarlos y ver a Safa crecer.

Gracias a la creciente población _hípster_ en el mundo, su trabajo estaba garantizado a perpetuidad, y Mary, al tener nietos e hijos con intereses fuera de su pequeña ciudad, parecía querer heredarle el lugar, ya que Zayn en realidad disfrutaba la tienda de antigüedades tanto que cada nuevo día en el local encendía el tocadiscos, o megáfono, dependiendo de que tenía ganas de usar, desempolvaba uno de los vinilos de las estanterías y dejaba que la música inundará el lugar, más aún cuando Mary había aceptado su propuesta de adquirir los nuevos vinilos de los artistas contemporáneos, entonces podía poner a Frank Ocean o Jay-Z, siempre y cuando fuera a un nivel moderado.

Limpiaba el local de pared a pared, desde el techo hasta el piso, principalmente porque el polvo lo hacía estornudar y las arañas le aterraban, pero Mary siempre le decía que la limpieza la hiciera en días impares.

En ciertos días, una dulce chica le iba a dejar panecillos porque su jefa encargaba comida para él, como buena mujer mayor siempre que lo veía decía:

—Zayn, cariño, deberías comer más, estás en los huesos.

Así que a veces eran panecillos, pasteles o galletas de la pastelería junto a la tienda de antigüedades, otros días la dulce Mary le llevaba comida casera ella misma para comprobar que todo estuviera en orden. Esos eran sus días favoritos ya que su anciana jefa no era originaría de Inglaterra, y aunque no sabía a ciencia cierta de dónde venía estaba seguro que sería de algún lugar en América Latina, ya que la comida era picante y especiada como la que solía hacer su padre los fines de semana.

Cada día, incluyendo aquel, Zayn iba en la bicicleta devolviéndole la sonrisa a todas las personas que iban en la acera mientras se dirigía al trabajo; vivir en un pueblo pequeño y ser la única familia musulmana era una mezcla curiosa para que todos te conocieran.

Cuando entro al local encontró a Mary con un portapapeles y una pluma mientras divagaba cerca de la caja registradora.

—Buenos días, señora Flores ¿todo está bien?—apresuro el paso para ver a la anciana sonreír de par en par.

—Bueno día, Zayn. Todo está bien, tranquilo, sólo vine a recibir un par de cosas de unos amigos.

Zayn torció la boca mientras su jefa no lo veía. Cada vez que decía que recibía algo de sus amigos, significaba que alguno había muerto.

El moreno se quitó la chaqueta de cuero para observar las nuevas adquisiciones: discos de vinilo de Aretha Franklin, Ella FitzGerald, Louis Armstrong, Donovan, Scott Mackenzie y muchos otros más; un tocadiscos decrépito; ropa de los años 50 y un par de zapatos coloridos que apenas y habían sido usados.

—Las joyas se las quedaron sus hijas, pero si la hubieran conocido mejor, sabrían que el tesoro más grande de Margot era esto—la mujer se hizo a un lado para revelar una casa de muñecas que le llegaba a la cadera—. Esto no estará a la venta, Zayn, pero quiero conservarla por aquí, así que búscale un buen sitio. Tal vez en el aparador.

—Pero entonces todos creerán que esta a la venta ¿no prefieres que la ponga en el almacén?

—No, no, ese lugar es deprimente, está casa de muñecas merece un lugar especial ¿qué tal detrás de ti?

Zayn se dio la media vuelta para observar una de las repisas con libros. No había manera de que la casa de muñecas entrara ahí. Mary carraspeo la garganta con una sonrisa burlona.

—Me refería a un costado de la caja registradora.

—Oh, claro, ahí estaría perfecta.

—Muy bien, ten mucho cuidado con ella, Zayn, por favor.

La mujer le entregó el portapapeles con una sonrisa y se despidió con la promesa de panecillos al medio día.

Zayn limpio cada nueva cosa antes de ponerla en su lugar para poder concentrarse al final en la enorme casa de muñecas; vista de cerca parecía una casa común y corriente hecha en miniatura: tenía una cocina con estufa y utensilios, tres recámaras con camas mullidas, pequeños clósets, lámparas diminutas como su meñique y algunos juguetes de plástico muy peculiares; parecía un lugar perfecto para vivir, aunque demasiado pesado para su gusto, ya que cuando la puso sobre la repisa hubo al menos tres ocasiones en las que estuvo a punto de romperse en mil pedazos. Y ahí se quedó, admirando la casa desde todos los ángulos posibles; era hermosa.

Por el resto de la mañana no hubo mucho movimiento más que una pareja joven en busca de jarrones y la hermosa chica de la panadería al medio día para entregar los panecillos de chocolate.

Zayn seguía la rutina, era bueno en ella y la rutina lo quería de vuelta, por lo que esa noche esperaba encontrar a sus padres terminando la cena cuando cruzo la puerta, pero en lugar de eso encontró a Safa frente al televisor con enorme desinterés hacia lo que pasaban, ya que en su lugar miraba atentamente a la cocina, donde sus padres hablaban en voz baja. Su pequeña hermana le indicó que hiciera silencio y se acercara; cuando estuvo junto a ella le susurró.

—Creo que papá quiere mudarse a Londres.

—Pero la tienda esta aquí.

Safa se encogió de hombros, dispuesta a seguir escuchando lo que sea que pudiera oír tras el ruido del televisor.

No hubo ninguna discusión en la mesa sobre lo que su hermanita le había comentado, pero Zayn podía notar como el ambiente se sentía tenso cada vez que algún comentario sobre el pueblo surgía.

Tres días después de que la casa de muñecas llegara a la tienda, Zayn había comenzado a notar que cosas extrañas pasaban. Lo primero que le llamo la atención fueron las pequeñas gotas de agua que estaban repartidas por todo el mostrador y en gran parte del suelo, por lo que paso todo el día revisando las tomas de agua y el techo, por si había alguna fuga o gotera, pero no encontró nada, así que solo se había dedicado a limpiar. Los días consecuentes encontró más gotas de agua y café.

La siguiente cosa extraña que noto fue un día que llegó a la tienda más temprano de lo usual; cuando se dirigía a poner un disco de Usher en el tocadiscos, encontró que ya había un disco de Fleetwood Mac en su lugar, hacia mucho que no los escuchaba, así que optó por dejar que corriera. Un par de días después encontró un disco de The Zoombies y el siguiente uno de Bill Withes; fue cuando comenzó a sospechar que tal vez había fantasmas, después de todo, era un lugar lleno de cosas antiguas, por lo que investigo en las cosas recién llegadas.

Indagó en la ropa, en la cual percibió pedazos faltantes de tela, como si le hubieran arrancado los trozos a jalones; después pasó por las muñecas aterradoras de porcelana y los muñecos. Paseo por la tienda cada vez que tenía un rato libre para terminar abriendo la casa de muñecas. Tomo los pequeños utensilios de cocina y fingió cocinar algo; deshizo la cama en busca de algún objeto viejo que tal vez la amiga de Mary pudiera haber ocultado, pero todo parecía normal a excepción de las moronas de pan y hojas de té dentro de la pequeña cocinita, las cuales también estaban repartidas por la tienda; dentro juegos de té, entre los libros, junto a la ropa, frente a las radios en el almacén y bajo la caja registradora, por lo que cayó en la conclusión de que debían tener ratones en la tienda.

Cuando se lo comentó a Mary, la anciana mujer se alarmó de sobre manera diciéndole que saliera de ahí lo antes posible, que ella llegaría con el exterminador al medio día, por lo que terminó sentado en fuera de la tienda por tres horas hasta ver como su jefa llegaba con un hombre corpulento con una enorme mochila parecida a un enorme spray.

El exterminador les indicó que debían cerrar la tienda por tres días en los cuales él estaría llevando el veneno; les comentó sobre los posibles daños colaterales a las antigüedades, por lo que Mary comenzó a parecer más nerviosa. Las cosas en la tienda no sólo representaban un ingreso monetario para ella, sino que eran recuerdos de su vida: desde los antiguos megáfonos hasta las televisiones de bulbos y todos aquellos discos. También representaban cosas de sus amigos de la infancia.

La anciana mujer se acercó a la casa de muñecas para acariciar los delicados acabados en ella.

—Tal vez deba limpiar la casa después de la fumigación, o, como son objetos viejos, puedan llegar a tener manchas.

Mary suspiro pesadamente, agarrándose ferviente de la casa; perdió el equilibrio en un santiamén que la dejó en el suelo y junto a ella la enorme casa que se hizo añicos ya que había caído sobre un puntiagudo adorno de metal. Zayn corrió a ayudar a su jefa, que parecía más triste por el juguete destrozado que por algún posible dolor en el cuerpo.

—Tenemos que ir al doctor, puedes tener algo…

—Zayn, la casa, la casa de Margot.

Mary puso resistencia al ponerse en pie, por lo que Zayn llamó a su amigo Stanley para que los pudiera llevar al hospital. La anciana mujer, después de subir al auto, le pidió que no hiciera la fumigación, que encontraría a otro exterminador que lo usara químicos o que compararía las clásicas trampas o queso envenenado, incluso adoptaría a Nacho, el gato callejero para que vigilara la tienda.

Resulto que su jefa tenía el femur fracturado por la caída. Sus hijos demoraron un par de horas en llegar al hospital así que cuando Zayn volvió a la tienda, la noche ya abrazaba la calle principal; varias farolas estaban descompuestas. Al entrar, escucho pequeños pasos y cosas removiéndose cerca de la caja registradora; camino lentamente hasta percatarse que el ruido provenía de la casa de muñecas.

Zayn esperaba de todo, fantasmas, ratones, arañas, monstruos espeluznantes o tal vez un ladrón, pero no a un hombre pequeño en la cocina de juguete intentando cargar todos los trastes que le fueran posibles entre los diminutos brazos mientras soltaba pequeñas maldiciones. Llevaba puesta una camisa de la misma tela que le faltaba a la ropa, unos pantalones diminutos y los pies descalzos; el cabello era corto y estaba revuelto en todas direcciones como un suave algodón. El moreno no pudo evitar el suspiro de sorpresa cuando el hombrecito volteó a verlo.

La personita dio un grito espeluznante antes de comenzar a correr, pero se vio detenido por una madera rota que le rasguño el brazo dejando a su paso una delgada línea carmesí. El hombre, o más bien joven, se detuvo en seco con los ojos abiertos de par en par; parecía estar resistiendo las ganas de llorar mientras estaba arrinconado contra la pared. A Zayn se le encogió el corazón al verlo así.

—No, no, está bien, está bien. No te haré daño—Zayn levanto ambas manos para que el chico las viera—¿estás herido?

El pequeño joven asintió dejando escapar una lágrima. Un poco renuente, alzó el brazo herido de tal manera que Zayn pudiera estirar el cuello para verlo mejor; no parecía nada grave pero estaba sangrando mucho considerando el tamaño de la persona. No debía de pasar de 5 pulgadas, tal vez menos.

El rizado tapo la herida con una mano temblorosa mientras veía a Zayn con ojos enormes y expectantes, llenos de miedo.

—Iré por el botiquín de primeros auxilios. Espera aquí ¿si?—el jovencito volvió a asentir.

Corrió tan rápido como pudo a la sala trasera donde estaba la caja con la enorme cruz roja marcada. Al volver, le mostró su contenido al joven quien se acercó poco a poco hasta dejar al descubierto todo su cuerpo. Zayn cortó una tira larga y delgada de venda para poder cubrir el pequeño brazo; lo limpio con alcohol, lo desinfectó con un antiséptico que pareció arderle hasta el alma, pues sus labios terminaron muy rojos de tanto apretarlos, al igual que los ojos, rojos de tanto evitar el llanto. Cuando Zayn hubo terminado, el joven diminuto pareció muy feliz al ver el resultado; se acomodó los pequeños rizos detrás de las orejas para verlo directo a los ojos.

—Muchas gracias—susurro el pequeño joven—. Por cierto, me llamo Harry—estiro el brazo no lastimado, a lo que Zayn tomó la mano entre dos dedos.

—Zayn, mucho gusto.

Harry le sonrió de par en par, mostrando hoyuelos en las mejillas que lo hacían lucir aún más adorable a los ojos de Zayn, si es que eso era posible.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —Harry sonrió—. Muy bien ¿vivías en esta casa? —Zayn señaló los escombros que quedaban, a lo que el rizado pareció entristecer mientras asentía— entonces ¿Tú eres quien dejaba moronas de pan y gotas de agua?—Harry asintió nuevamente, haciendo mover sus esponjosos rizos—¿también fuiste tú quien cortó las playeras?—ahora el chico parecía remorderle la conciencia.

—Necesitaba más ropa… cuando pasaron la casa para esta tienda dejaron toda mi ropa en casa de Margot.

—¿Conocías a Margot?

—Claro que sí. Ella mando a hacer esta casa para mi madre—miro con melancolía el montón de madera que solía ser su casa.

Zayn siguió con la vista a Harry, quien camino hasta la cocina para volver a tomar los pequeños trastos y todo aquello que no estuviera roto, evitando por su puesto los lugares que parecían peligrosos, por lo que a Zayn se le rompía el corazón, así que estiró la mano para que el pequeño joven le tendiera las cosas a él.

Lograron rescatar unas cacerolas, las cosas de las camas y un armario pequeñito; los utensilios eléctricos no tenían ninguna función fuera de la casa y el resto de las cosas estaban completamente rotas.

—¿Cómo es que tú estás intacto?—Zayn acomodaba las cosas en una canasta junto a los escombros de la casa.

—Me oculte entre los libros cuando llamaste a Mary para avisarle del posible ratón—Harry llevaba entre sus brazos un par de playeras que abrazo con fuerza.

—Lo lamento… de haber sabido que estabas aquí…

—Está bien; se supone que no puedo dejar que nadie me vea. Mi mamá siempre se preocupaba mucho por mí y no quiero que se decepcione porque no sigo sus reglas.

Zayn se trago las palabras, era obvio que la madre de Harry ya no figuraba en su vida, y el pequeño joven parecía llevar un tiempo sólo.

Cuando terminaron de acomodar las cosas en la canasta, se dio cuenta que sólo hacía falta llevar la casa al basurero, no se podía rescatar y los innumerables objetos en su interior que no sacaron se habían destrozado. La noche era fría y, buscando con la mirada en toda la tienda, Zayn se dio cuenta de que Harry no tendría ningún lugar donde poder protegerse del tonto gato callejero que a veces pasaba la noche dentro ¿y si pensaba que Harry era un ratón? ¿Y si lo mordía hasta matarlo? ¿Qué pasaba si Harry quería tomar un baño y se ahogaba porque no había nadie que lo pudiera rescatar? ¿Dónde dormiría?

Ajeno a las preocupaciones de Zayn, Harry seguía doblando su pequeña ropa con manos delicadas; tarareaba una canción al revisar las pocas cosas que habían logrado recuperar.

—Harry…—el pequeño rizado lo miro con ojos enormes—¿en dónde te quedarás esta noche?

—Pues aquí —Harry señaló vagamente la tienda.

—¿Qué pasa si viene Nacho?

—¿Nacho?

—El gato naranja que viene en las noches.

—Oh, creí que hablabas de comida. Tenía un chiste para eso.

—¿Un chiste? —Harry sonrió de par en par, inhaló mucho aire antes de reírse.

—¿Sabes por qué nacho puede correr muy rápido? —Zayn se encogió de hombros—. Porque es comida rápida.

Zayn se le quedó mirando un largo rato mientras Harry se reía de su propio chiste, por lo que no pudo evitar sonreír y el rizado pareció satisfecho con el resultado de su broma.

—Entonces… ¿Te quedarás en la tienda? —Harry asintió otra vez— ¿No te aterra quedarte con un montón de viejas cosas? ¿En un lugar tan grande y frío donde probablemente venga un enorme gato que te quiera comer?

—No había pensado en eso…—Harry estaba haciendo un puchero mientras caía en cuenta del desolador ambiente que le esperaba.

—¿Quieres venir conmigo?

El diminuto joven lo miro un momento que pareció eterno, ya que aquellos ojos verdes lo miraban llenos de duda y temor.

—Prometo no decirle a nadie más que existes. Estarás a salvo—Harry apretujo una camisa entre sus manos—. Y puedo darte de comer; en casa hay de todo: pan, carne, cereales, el guisado especial de mi padre. Agua.

—¿Hay fruta?

—¿Fruta? Por supuesto.

—Está bien, entonces. Pero no le puedes decir a nadie.

Zayn asintió con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, extendió la palma de su mano para que Harry subiera y lo colocó con delicadeza en el bolsillo de su camisa a cuadros; pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo los suaves rizos asomarse mientras él tomaba la canasta para poder cerrar la tienda definitivamente.

Durante el viaje a casa, pudo sentir las pequeñas manos de Harry ceñirse en su camisa mientras el aire los golpeaba con todo. Era una noche fría.

Al llegar a la casa de sus padres, Zayn subió inmediatamente al ático para dejar a Harry sobre la almohada, donde se acomodó instintivamente murmurando lo cómoda que era, lo suave que se sentía y lo agradecido que estaba. La canasta la dejó en un taburete cerca de la salida antes de bajar a la cocina, donde su padre lo recibió con un plato de su guisado especial; su madre le sonrió cariñosamente diciéndole lo orgullosa que estaba porque se hizo responsable de Mary.

Cuando termino de cenar, convenientemente guardando un poco de comida en un plato pequeño, Zayn recordo todas las cajas que contenían versiones diminutas de partes de una casa normal que su abuela le había heredado a Safa cuando su hermanita empezaba a coleccionar las muñecas Polly Pockets, por lo que entro precavidamente a la habitación púrpura junto al baño.

—¿Qué haces rata? —Safa salió inesperadamente detrás de la puerta.

Zayn saltó hasta la cama del susto, sosteniéndose el pecho ya que sentía su corazón queriendo salir.

—Nada, enana.

—¿Entonces qué haces aquí? —Zayn no recordaba que su hermanita fuera tan alta, o intimidante—. Vas a robar algo ¿no?

—Umnnh, no—intentaba pasar la mirada por toda la habitación de la manera más discreta posible.

—Zayn ¿qué buscas?

—Ugh, está bien ¿dónde están todas esas cosas miniaturas que te dio la abuela?

—¿Para qué?

Zayn se debatió para no ahorcar a su hermana durante unos segundos hasta que Safa bufo y le mostró las pequeñas cajas, ocultas en su clóset para mayor seguridad. Cuando las pidió prestadas su hermanita quiso saber inmediatamente para qué, y, durante varios minutos resistió la mirada y las preguntas, pero finalmente terminó llevándola al ático para que viera a Harry por si misma.

El diminuto cuerpo de Harry estaba tendido sobre la almohada con toda la calma del mundo, los ojos cerrados mientras respiraban pausadamente, pero cuando Safa soltó un grito, como aquellos que las personas hacen cuando ven a un cachorrito o a un bebé, Harry se incorporó inmediatamente para mirar a Zayn como si le hubiese clavado un cuchillo en la espalda.

—Tuve que decirle—Zayn no soportaba la mirada acusadora de Harry —. Ella tiene cosas que te pueden servir.

—Hola—su hermana parecía muy feliz de ver al pequeño joven—. Mucho gusto, me llamo Safa ¿y tú?

Harry le dio la espalda para bajarse de la almohada, de la cama e ir directo a la pierna izquierda de Zayn para agarrarlo con fuerza, por lo que se agachó para ofrecerle su mano.

—Safa tiene cosas pequeñas para ti ¿cierto Saf?

Su hermana asintió energéticamente. Fueron a su habitación para que Harry pudiera ver por si mismo las miniaturas, que le iban demasiado pequeñas para sus 10 cm de altura, viendo una por una las cajas hasta desplomarse sobre la cama de Safa con un gesto cansado, abrazándose animismo.

—Harry ¿tienes hambre? —Zayn toco con la punta de su dedo la cabellera rizada— ¿Quieres un poco de pan?

—¿Hay fresas? Me gustarían unas fresas, por favor.

—Claro… Saf ¿podrías bajar a la cocina por fresas y pan? Por favor.

Zayn tomó a Harry en su mano para llevarlo al ático y depositarlo en la almohada. El pequeño rizado comió a grandes mordiscos la mitad una fresa del tamaño de su cara, un trozo pequeño de pan y un vaso de agua de la colección de su hermana; no pasó mucho tiempo más antes de que Harry se quedara dormido, por lo que Zayn lo acomodó, tapándolo con parte de su cobija mientras él se quedaba en la silla. No quería dormir junto a él, no quería aplastarlo.

Safa y él pasaron un largo rato contemplando al pequeño humano mientras dormía, completamente fascinados, hasta que la adolecente le golpeo el brazo.

—¿Por qué fue eso, psicópata? —Zayn se sobaba el brazo.

—No consientas Harry. Se nota a leguas que te fascina. Y no se lo muestres a Louis, probablemente querrá aplastarlo en cuanto lo vea.

Sin más que decir, Safa se fue del ático, dejándolo sólo con el pequeño Harry.

Zayn suspiro pesadamente, su hermana tenía razón, apenas había pasado una tarde con Harry y ya había pensado en ir al local donde vendían ropa para muñecas a encargar cosas de la medida del pequeño rizado; pensaba, sobre todo, en buscar en línea una cocina pequeña y funcional como había visto alguna vez en internet; se imaginaba llevando Harry al parque y… y no sabía que más, pero le agradaba la compañía, incluso si debía dormir en la silla por esa noche.


	2. Harry en el Ático

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los chistes que dice Harry son en inglés, así que estarán traducidos... por si no les da gracia jsjsjs

  1. Problemas de sueño



Zayn, como muchas otras mañanas, fue despertado por las pisadas de Safa que subía a toda velocidad las escaleras hasta el ático.

Su hermana pequeña le quitó la cobija de encima para que la viera completamente, haciendo que el sol le diera de lleno en el rostro.

—¿Qué opinas de este vestido?

Safa giró frente a su cama, haciendo ondear el vestido amarillo que la adornaba. Era más corto de lo que a él le gustaría, pero sólo volvió a cerrar los ojos, era demasiado temprano para discutir con su hermana.

—Zayn, no me estás viendo—sintió las delicadas manos de su hermana moviéndolo con todas sus fuerzas— ¿Y dónde está Harry? ¿No se había dormido en la cama contigo?

Zayn se levantó de golpe de la cama para sacudir las sábanas en busca del pequeño muchacho. Debajo de la almohada, en la bola de sábanas, debajo del colchón, detrás de sus zapatos; buscó en cada rincón hasta comenzar a sentir como el aire comenzaba a faltarle y sentía un pitido constante en el oído. Entonces Safa lo tomó de la mano para respirar con él, marcándole el ritmo hasta que Zayn pudo ver una pequeña mata de cabello moverse cerca de la ventana.

Al acercarse al marco, Zayn comprobó que Harry paseaba por su tocador con total calma del mundo; se veía fresco y reluciente.

—Estás bien…—Harry sonrió de par en par mientras asentía.

—Cuando desperté seguías dormido. No quería molestarte así que vine para acá…

Safa asomó su rostro por un costado, ganándose un fuerte sonrojo por parte de Harry, quien pareció encogerse en su lugar mientras le rogaba a Zayn con la mirada algo que el moreno no lograba entender del todo.

—Safa—Zayn se giró lentamente—el vestido es muy… es muy lindo, pero deberías hacer algo con tu cabello.

Su hermana dio pequeños saltos antes de salir del ático, dejándolo únicamente con Harry, quien parecía retomar el color lechoso en su rostro.

—Buenos días—Harry extendió su pequeña mano para darle un par de palmadas en el brazo a Zayn, quien le sonrió amablemente antes de sujetarlo para que pudiera descansar en su hombro.

—Buen día, Harry ¿dormiste bien?

—Sí, aunque tú te veías muy incómodo en la silla y cuando te pasaste-o arrastraste-a la cama comenzaste a rechinar los dientes ¿tú dormiste bien?

—A veces hago eso, lamento si te moleste, yo umnnh… ¿Quieres desayunar conmigo? —el pequeño asintió mientras miraba distraídamente a todos lados—¿Qué quieres desayunar?

—Cerezas, por favor.

Zayn opto por ocultar a Harry en el interior de su chaqueta de cuero para bajar a desayunar con su familia, procurando tomar pequeños trozos de comida que movía en su plato de un lugar a otro para arrojar al bolsillo secreto donde Harry se mantenía, recibiendo miradas graciosas por parte de Safa cada vez que lo hacía, pero realmente no sabía interpretarlas. A veces se preguntaba si tenía algún defecto en él por no poder entender las ‘ _señales’_ de las personas.

Al terminar, rebusco en el refrigerador hasta hallar tres solitarias cerezas en el fondo.

—Gracias—Harry procuraba comer con la mayor delicadeza posible mientras el jugo rojo escurría por sus brazos para después secarse con una servilleta—. Ugh, extraño la cocina… todo es tan, _sucio_ cuando no hay cubiertos.

—¿Comías cerezas con cubiertos? —Zayn miraba con fascinación al pequeño humano durante ratos, siempre quitando la vista cuando le resultaba que miraba demasiado.

—Claro, los cubiertos son la mejor parte. Porque… umnh, el pedazo de carne que me arrojarse terminó siendo un desastre en el bolsillo—Harry oculto su rostro tras la cereza, evitando los ojos del moreno a toda costa.

Sin poder evitarlo, Zayn comenzó a acariciar el cabello de Harry como si fuera un hámster, a lo que el pequeño rizado no protestó ni mucho menos, en cambio inclinó la cabeza para hacerle entender a Zayn que siguiera adelante. Se mantuvieron así durante un largo rato hasta que Tricia entró inesperadamente, haciendo que Zayn ocultara de golpe, literalmente, a Harry, de tal manera que estuviera en su regazo, debajo de la mesa.

—Zayn, cariño ¿no deberías estar arreglándote para ir a trabajar? —el moreno sintió la mano de su madre sobre su cabeza antes del beso—. Mi dulce Zayn.

La mujer, después de abrazarlo, se retiró de la cocina, dejando ver a Zayn que Harry estaba tendido boca arriba, con un pequeño puchero y el ceño tan fruncido que el moreno no puedo evitar la risotada.

2\. Comida pequeña

Muy parecido al día anterior, Zayn temió dejar a Harry completamente solo en su casa, por lo que optó llevarlo al trabajo después de arreglarse y dejar que el pequeño rizado se bañara en perfume tras preguntarle amablemente si él también podía usar un poco.

Cuando llegaron a la tienda de antigüedades, Mary estaba contemplando tristemente el espacio donde solía estar la casa de muñecas de su amiga Margot, dejando entrever que sonrisas pequeñas cada vez que acariciaba la madera.

—Buenos días, Mary, umnh ¿no deberías seguir en el hospital? —la anciana mujer se giró para dejarle ver a Zayn que llevaba una bota especial en el tobillo; si asomaba más la vista, podía ver una silla de ruedas detrás.

—Bah, fue sólo una torcedura en el tobillo. Nada de qué preocuparse, pero quería ver si algo se había rescatado de la casa…—se quedó pensativa por un rato—. Nettie está atrás revisando todo. Gracias por no tirar a la basura la casa, Zayn, pero deberías haber revisado mejor si algo había quedado—lo señaló acusadoramente con un dedo delgado y largo.

El moreno sintió sus mejillas sonrojar cuando Mary dijo eso; un instante después una mujer de piel negra salió del almacén dedicándome una sonrisa de par en par a Zayn, quien, sin poder evitarlo, sintió su cara arder mientras susurraba un quedo _“hola Nettie"._ Aquella hermosa mujer sólo lo saludó con la mano antes de dirigirse a la anciana.

—Encontré algunas cosas en la casa, abuela, pero deberíamos tirar la estructura, está llena de astillas y te podrías lastimar.

Mary frunció el ceño profundamente para poder sentarse en la silla de ruedas e indicarle a su sobrina que comenzara a empujar. Nettie, al dejar a su abuela en la entrada, volvió por una enorme bolsa.

—No le hagas caso a la abuela, está enojada porque ella tiró la casa y, ugh, no sé—busco algo en la bolsa hasta sacar dos contenedores de comida—. El grande tiene conejo en salsa y el pequeño un poco de sopa de cebolla, espero que te guste. Aquí también hay un poco de pan.

—Gracias Nettie—Zayn hablaba con voz muy baja.

La hermosa mujer dejó un suave beso sobre su mejilla antes de irse por completo. Zayn no pudo evitar mirar como su jefa y su nieta se perdían de vista hasta un auto horriblemente viejo.

Zayn dejó escapar todo el aire que se había acumulado en sus pulmones para después sacar a Harry del bolsillo secreto en su chaqueta de cuero. El pequeño rizado se veía muy satisfecho consigo mismo cuando piso el estante junto a la caja registradora, comenzando a ver hacia todos lados antes de pedirle a Zayn, muy amablemente, si lo podía llevar a la sección de libros de la tienda.

Muy a su pesar, el moreno dejó que Harry vagabundeara a placer, pues parecía moverse como si fuera un pez en el agua; se notaba, cuando baja y subía de los estantes que hacía años que lo hacía, incluso cuando daba un daba un mal paso y parecía que se iba a caer- y a Zayn se le detenía el corazón un instante mientras preparaba su cuerpo para atrapar al pequeño humano- se recuperaba en el último segundo.

Harry se ocultaba a la perfección cada vez que un cliente entraba y se perdía por los pasillos, uno tras otro hasta que a media tarde Zayn encontró al rizado junto a la caja registradora con una sonrisa pequeña, así como un leve sonrojo sobre las mejillas y frente.

—Hola…—Zayn miro a Harry de pies a cabeza; estaba completamente sudado.

—Hey, umnh…—Harry se sentó sobre el filo del mostrador— ¿no tienes hambre?

—No particularmente ¿tú sí?

—Comimos hace más de 9 horas, y ya son casi las 5—Harry pareció debatirse un momento—. Lamento si molesto, pero supongo que desde que sabes que existo es mejor preguntar por comida que tratar de robarla.

—Oh… no me había dado cuenta, lo lamento ¿quieres un poco de conejo o sopa? —Zayn reviso el suelo hasta hallar los contenedores de comida—. Nettie prepara la mejor comida de todas.

—¿Esa chica es tu novia? Era muy linda.

—No, Harry, ella es… pues la nieta de mi jefa.

Harry asintió lentamente con un semblante que no parecía convencido del todo, pero Zayn estaba agradecido porque dejara pasar el tema.

Ambos calentaron la comida en el microondas del almacén y mientras dejaban enfriar un poco la comida, Zayn se dedicó a buscar en las cajas olvidadas las cosas de _Barbie_. Cuando encontró la caja indicada, halló en ella utensilios de comida de porcelana y pequeños cubiertos de metal; recordaba vagamente como, cuando comenzó a trabajar en la tienda, Mary le había dicho que, aproximadamente en 1940 o algo así, todo se hacía de metal, vidrio y porcelana, antes de _‘la fiebre del plástico’._

Zayn dejo un pequeño plato con cubiertos detrás de la caja registradora; corto un trozo pequeño de conejo y pan para Harry, quien lo miro con ojos encantados por tomarse la molestia de hacer los cortes. Al terminar, cuando era casi hora de cerrar, Zayn dejó solo al pequeño rizado para poder cerrar la puerta principal y comenzar a recoger la tienda; barrer, sacudir, quitar un poco de polvo de las esquinas, contar el dinero para llevarlo a la caja fuerte del almacén. Todo iba perfectamente hasta que llamó a Harry para irse a casa; al no recibir respuesta busco con la mirada en todo el ligar hasta ver un pequeño cuerpo saliendo de la sopa de cebolla.

—Harry ¿estás bien? —Zayn se debatía internamente si sacar al pequeño joven con la mano o dejar que lo hiciera por sí mismo.

—Ehhh sí, estoy perfectamente, gracias…—al salir del contenedor sacudió su ropa y cabello en un deplorable intento por quitarse la sopa de enésima—Uh, esto no huele muy bien…—Zayn rio armoniosamente pasándole una servilleta a Harry.

—Tal vez porque caíste en una sopa de cebolla y estuviste subiendo y bajando por toda la tienda.

—Tienes envidia de mi grandiosa habilidad para escalar.

—Oh, umnh, sí, obviamente.

Zayn siguió riendo todo el camino a casa, aun cuando Harry parecía realmente enojado por su aspecto poco pulcro, no podía evitarlo.

3\. El incidente con el baño

Zayn abría y cerraba los estantes por toda la cocina en busca de algún recipiente que pudiera servir como bañera para Harry mientras el agua se calentaba en la estufa.

—Hey miope—Safa beso su mejilla para poder abrazarlo— ¿qué tal tu día?

—Hola enana. Bien, Harry se cayó dentro de la sopa de cebolla que preparo Nettie.

—Unnnh Nettie ¿eh? ¿Ya la invitaste a salir? —Zayn se encogió de hombros— ¿qué tal a Linda? La chica de la panadería; ella es muy linda, harían linda pareja—Zayn se retorcía aún más en su lugar mientras se acomodaba los lentes hasta dejarlos bien arriba.

—No… no lo sé Saf… ¿Cómo… cómo te fue hoy con el vestido? —Zayn noto a su hermanita en pants y una camiseta que le quedaba enorme.

—Nada que contar—la chica seguía con la mirada a su hermano mientras seguía buscando—. Me quedé pegada en asiento de la escuela y… ¿qué estás buscando?

—¿Algo que usar como bañera? —las cejas de su hermana se dispararon hacia arriba—. Harry quería bañarse, así que caliento agua—señaló la estufa—y busco una bañera, pero todo es muy pequeño o muy grande…

—Umnnh… ¿qué tal la salsera? ¿O el molde de pan de mamá?

Zayn tomó el agua caliente y la salsera mientras su hermana tomaba el recipiente de pan para ir juntos hasta el ático. Harry estaba sentado en el escritorio intentando deshacerse de los trozos de cebolla y pan que estaban atorados en su cabello, dándose tirones para maldecir en voz muy baja, como si creyera que decir malas palabras fuera lo más inapropiado del mundo.

Harry, al ver a Zayn entrar, pareció iluminársele el rostro, por lo que Zayn alzó más las cosas que llevaba en las manos para que el pequeño humano las examinara; cuando Safa apareció con el molde, Harry sonrió aún más, pues tenía para escoger; le tomo un minuto elegir la salsera.

—También tengo esto—Zayn tomo de su escritorio moronas púrpura—son sales de baño de lavanda.

—¿Qué hacen? —Harry las inspeccionó con la mirada sin atreverse a tocarlas.

—Hacen que el agua huela bien y tiene aceites y cosas…—Zayn se rascaba la barbilla sin encontrar más descripción.

—Te ayudan a relajarte—intervino Safa.

Mientras Zayn vertía agua caliente y fría para dejarla en una temperatura agradable, podía sentir la atenta mirada de Harry y Safa, que en realidad observaba a los dos.

Cuando agrego las sales de baño el agua se tornó de un sutil tono púrpura con lo que parecía ser diamantina y trozos poco perceptibles de hojas, a lo que Harry sonrió enormemente. Cuando comenzó a deshacerse de su camisa de detuvo a la mitad del camino para carraspear la garganta; Zayn y Safa lo miraban atentamente, y solo voltearse no parecía convencer al pequeño humano, por lo que ambos hermanos salieron de la habitación para quedarse sentados en las escaleras.

—Realmente te agrada Harry ¿no? —Zayn podía sentir la sonrisa esparciéndose en su rostro—. Es realmente lindo, y es bueno saber que tienes a alguien… bueno, quiero decir, además de Louis.

—Harry es lindo, sí.

—Vas a terminar consintiéndolo.

—Claro que no…

—No era una pregunta, hermanito.

Después de 20 minutos fuera del ático, Zayn volvió a entrar mientras Safa se retiraba a su habitación.

Harry estaba en la salsera, completamente relajado mientras peinaba su cabello con un diminuto cepillo; se veía realmente concentrado mientras contaba el número de veces que se cepillaba.

—Hey—Zayn hablaba con una voz muy queda.

—Hola—Harry se giró en el agua turbulenta—. Ya casi termino, sólo me falta enjuagarme el jabón y eh… sí.

—¿Te molestaría si te dejo solo un rato? Yo también quisiera darme un baño.

—Claro, no hay problema ¿también te bañaras en una tina?

—Si te refieres a una salsera, no…

—Sé cómo luce una bañera, gracias ¿Puedo ir contigo? —Zayn se detuvo en medio de sus acciones, que consistían en sacar su ropa limpia—. Siempre he querido ir al mar; Margot solía mostrarme revistas de viajes y me dejaba hojearlas. Las playas se ven grandiosas… pero, supongo que vivimos muy lejos del mal.

—Umnh, sí, supongo que las playas de Reino Unido no son como las que veías en las revistas—Zayn ya tenía afuera una toalla de manos para Harry en una mano, y en otra su bata— ¿Nunca improvisaron una piscina cuando vivías con Margot? —Harry negó.

—Margot y mi mamá nunca fueron fanáticas del agua o las bañeras de _“tamaño normal"_ …

—Oh, lo lamento.

—¿A ti te gusta el mar? —Zayn se encogió de hombros—¿Qué tal las piscinas? Solía ver un programa de televisión donde los adolescentes iban a piscinas públicas en verano, o a la playa ¿a ti te gustan?

—No… no sé nadar, realmente, y me da miedo el agua muy profunda…

—Oh….

Harry se quedó callado varios segundos, mirando con mucha curiosidad a Zayn, y no de la manera que hacía que el moreno se sintiera sin aire y con palpitaciones, sólo lo miraba con las cejas en una línea. Zayn le pasó la toalla de manos al pequeño humano para que se envolviera tan bien que pudiera llevarlo al piso de abajo para encerrarse en el baño.

Se quedaron en el retrete mirando como la tina se llenaba con agua caliente, Harry aún envuelto en la toalla que descansaba en el regazo de Zayn. Cuando estuvo en un nivel adecuado, Harry se deshizo de su cubierta, quedando completamente desnudo-y haciendo que Zayn se sonrojara- para poder entrar a la tina, mientras el moreno se quedaba con su ropa interior y una camiseta negra de manga larga.

—¿No se supone que deberías estar desnudo para bañarte? —Harry flotaba junto a las rodillas de Zayn—¿quieres que me vaya?

—No, unnh, está bien, tú nada.

—¿Te molesta estar desnudo frente a alguien más? —Zayn sólo podía sentir su cara arder—. No debería molestarte; eres muy atractivo, lo último que alguien notaría de ti es tu cuerpo…

—Tú fuiste el primero en no querer estar desnudo frente a alguien más hace rato…

—Oh, eso fue porque estaba tu hermana, pero ahora estamos solos. ¿Quieres escuchar un chiste? Tal vez así te relajes—Harry apenas espero a un parpadeo de Zayn para volver a hablar—. ¿Cómo se bañan los vampiros? En una bañera (How do vampires bathe? They all get in the bat-tub.)

Zayn sólo pudo sonreír de medio lado por la mala broma antes de hacer una ola con las manos para que Harry dejara de reír.

4\. Ropa a la medida

Tras varios días de tener a Harry como compañía constante, Zayn se llegó a percatar de la mirada triste que le dedicaba a la poca ropa que tenía; dos pantalones, de los cuales uno ya tenía un hoyo, y cinco playeras con un acabado poco pulcro, y es que en todo ese tiempo, Zayn también había notado que cuando estaban en la tienda, Harry solía ir a ver las revistas viejas de Vogue-le gustaban especialmente las de 1950-, y mientras no hacía eso, hablaba hasta quedarse sin aliento, pues nunca se quedaba sin tramas de conversación; hacía que Zayn se sintiera como y seguro, aunque sus bromas se hacían cada vez más constantes y menos graciosas, pero aun así se reía; no sabía muy bien porque lo hacía cuando no eran divertidas. Había aprendido a hablar más que con otras personas, incluso su familia, más aún cuando Harry le comentó que le gustaba “el vestido” que usaba los viernes para rezar.

Zayn había improvisado una cama para Harry en la repisa que tenía sobre su cama; las almohadas que habían rescatado de la casa de muñecas estaban ahí, pero, como parecía haberse vuelto un hábito en el pequeño humano, un suéter de cáñamo se volvió su cobija y colchón, apenas dejando a Zayn que se lo quitara para lavarlo cada 20 días, aunque, cuando el moreno salió un día con Louis, Harry le había dicho que usara el suéter. Esa misma noche se volvió a dormir en él.

Harry, al estar un día en la tienda, parecía estar completamente embelesado con un par de playeras recién llegadas de colores cálidos, por lo que Zayn le había dejado jugar con una junto a la caja registradora. Chris Brown se escuchaba sutilmente en el fondo.

—¿Te gusta mucho la ropa?

—Creo que vestirse bien es una forma de buenos modales ¿no lo crees? O tal vez es como, como arreglarse bien para alguien que te gusta ¿no? —Harry parpadeaba muy lento mientras veía directamente a Zayn a los ojos.

—Supongo que sí, nunca lo había pensado… no presto realmente atención a la ropa que uso. Bueno, quiero decir, me gusta que mi ropa combine, claro ¿a quién no?

—Te gustan los perfumes ¿no? —Zayn asintió lentamente—. A mí me gusta la moda; hay revistas buenas en el almacén, podría mostrarte increíbles combinaciones.

—Claro, eso me encantaría.

Harry desapareció por varios minutos, pero la espera de Zayn fue interrumpida cuando varios clientes entraron a pasear por la tienda para, después de 20 minutos de paseo, pedir ayuda al moreno, quien les mostró los radios, alfombras, algunos jarrones y, a una mujer que no pasaba los 25 años, un montón de playeras viejas. Al caminar entre los pasillos, uno de los clientes piso una revista que le entregó a Zayn; era una Vogue de 1962 que mostraba un montón de margaritas y un ojo azul, la cual pegó a su pecho para poder buscar con la mirada a Harry, aunque no lo hallo en ninguna parte, al menos no mientras hubiera clientes en la tienda.

Zayn hojeo la revista viendo a varias mujeres modelando ropa, así como algunos anuncios, artículos sobre comida y lugares para vacacionar; lo más constante eran las fotografías del mar, la playa y un montón de mujeres esparcidas por la arena con bañadores estampados en rayas. *

Harry surgió en su muslo cerca de la hora para comer.

—¿No es bello?

A Harry se le iluminaban los ojos al ver pasar a las modelos en bañadores y diversos tipos de ropa veraniega. No sabía por qué, pero a Zayn le daba una horrible picazón en el brazo al ver disfrutar tanto a Harry. Eran sólo un montón de chicas en bikinis.

Al terminar la revista, Harry sacó otra, esta vez una versión de caballeros donde la ropa era más moderna y extravagante; trajes de rayas, cuadros, estampados con flores, playeras bordadas, pantalones acampanados, jeans de mezclilla ajustados sin dejar nada para la imaginación, pero, lo que Zayn pudo notar que al pequeño le llamó más la atención, era un apartado que mostraba calzado; botas brillantes, tenis coloridos y zapatos extravagantes. Ninguno escucho la campanilla de la entrada por la música de Bill Withers.

—Hola Zayn—una chica regordeta de cabello oscuro y ondulado camino a toda prisa hasta el mostrador—. Hoy hice tarta de moras azules, tu favorita—mientras el moreno se sonrojaba, la chica sacaba de una canasta un plato con el postre prometido.

—Hola Linda…

—Y, te traigo algo extra especial—le extendió un libro de pasta roída—. Es de mis favoritos; Lovecraft.

—Oh wow, gracias Linda, he querido leerlo desde hace tiempo.

Para cuando la chica se fue, Harry parecía muy molesto pues cerró de golpe las revistas para poder arrastrarlas de regreso de donde las había sacado, rechazando la ayuda de Zayn.

—Muchas chicas te siguen—Harry chasqueaba la lengua mientras veía contar a Zayn el dinero de la caja.

—¿Disculpa?

—Todas las chicas que entran en esta tienda parecen ser tus novias; preparándote comida y dándote cosas y… haciendo estos ojos—Harry comenzó a parpadear muy rápido

—No son mis novias—Zayn sonrió de medio lado para aligerar la situación, pero Harry parecía fruncir más el ceño.

Harry no le hablo durante el camino a casa, ni en la cena, sólo cuando Zayn estaba a punto de apagar la luz, el pequeño rizado salió de entre el suéter para desearle dulces sueños.

Gracias a que Mary le tenía mucho aprecio, Zayn había conseguido que su día libre fuera el día siguiente, martes, por lo que aprovecho para arrastrar a Harry fuera de la casa, a pesar de su cara de mal humor, para llevarlo a un lugar en el sur del condado algunas calles más lejos de la tienda de antigüedades.

—Zayn… te pasaste de la tienda, y ya es tarde—Harry se asomaba por el bolsillo de su camisa, procurando no salir mucho.

—Hoy no vamos a la tienda—bajo la mirada para dedicarle una sonrisa al pequeño humano.

Harry no dijo nada, sólo se quedó callado mientras el viento los golpeaba; lucía receloso y desconfiado, pero en ningún momento protestó o preguntó a dónde iban, ni si quiera cuando se detuvieron delante de una casa con una ventana llena de ropa de muñecas.

Zayn creía que gracias a que vivía en un pueblo pequeño se podía tener ciertas ventajas que en una gran ciudad no, como tener personas que hicieran muebles de madera a un precio razonable al gusto de la persona que las encargaba, varios locales de zapateros, granjas que ofrecían los productos que cosechaba a precios bajos y, lo más importante por el momento, una modista que se especializaba en ropa para muñecas de alta calidad.

—Harry, no me odies, pero hazte pasar por un muñeco y no te muevas para nada ¿está bien?

Zayn no le dio tiempo de responder a Harry, pues le había hecho el comentario justo antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta, que anunció su llegada con una campanilla, haciendo alzar la vista a una mujer entrada en edad que sonrió ampliamente al verlo acercarse.

—Zayn, cariño ¿cómo está el chico más guapo del pueblo? Michael sólo dice que estás “ _progresando_ ”.

—Hola Rossy, muy bien, gracias.

—¿Cómo te has sentido? ¿Has estado comiendo bien? No saltes ninguna comida ¿sí?

—No, estoy... umnnh bien… yo umnnh…

—¿Quieres que te haga otra camisa de lino o algodón? ¿Tal vez un suéter?

—No, está vez es algo diferente —Zayn tomo una gran bocanada de aire antes de meter la mano en su bolsillo; sintió como Harry le mordía un dedo mientras lo sacaba—. Quiero ropa que le quede.

Rossy tomó con manos cariños a Harry, acomodándole los rizos para que no le cubrieran la cara; examinó la ropa que llevaba puesta mientras soltaba pequeños suspiros junto a varios “ _wow_ " al tiempo que giraba el pequeño cuerpo inmóvil del muchacho rizado.

—Es un juguete muy lindo, Zayn. Aunque la ropa deja mucho que desear—la mujer se colocó un par de lentes con mucho aumento, saco una libreta, lápiz y una cinta métrica de tal manera que pudiera tomarle las medidas a Harry—¿Qué clase de ropa quieres para este guapetón?

—Camisas, por favor. Oh, y pantalones… un suéter ¿tal vez? —el moreno lanzó una mirada de duda a la mujer.

—Claro, puedo hacer todo eso.

La mujer sacó un muestrario de telas, todas de origen natural, de donde Zayn escogió colores pastel para las playeras y camisas; colores oscuros, negro, naranja y demás, para pantalones, mientras que para los suéteres escogió estambre azul claro, naranja, amarillo y verde.

Al terminar con la sesión, y con Harry devuelta a la seguridad de su bolsillo, Rossy tenía un pedido de 15 playeras, 5 camisas, 4 pantalones y 4 suéteres, mientras que Zayn tenía menos dinero en su cuenta de ahorros.

Al terminar con la ropa, Zayn se dirigió velozmente con una familia de zapateros, repitiendo la acción de sacar a Harry para que un hombre joven midiera sus pies con mucho menos interés que Rossy; unas botas brillantes y varios pares de tenis fueron encargados, esta vez dejándolo con mucho menos dinero de lo planeado.

Ni Zayn ni Harry hablaron de las compras al regresar a casa, mucho menos con los días que pasaban, pero el rizado se notaba incómodo cada vez que veía al moreno con la misma ropa de siempre al llegar a casa.

Dos semanas después, en una salida con Louis, Zayn aprovecho para pasar por todas las prendas de Harry, las cuales no aguardo ni un minuto en mostrárselas a él y a Safa. Eran prendas de ropa y zapatería hechas perfectamente, por lo que Zayn no se sintió tan mal de haber gastado tanto dinero en ellas después de haberlas visto.

—Zayn, yo… gracias—Harry miraba toda la ropa con ojos enormes, pues parecía no saber que mirar de entre todo.

—De nada ¿por qué no te pruebas la ropa? Quiero saber si no desperdicie el dinero en cosas que no te quedan.

Harry asintió con mucha energía para ir corriendo tras un par de libros en el escritorio que le sirvieron como probador; modelo cada una de las nuevas piezas para los hermanos Malik, siempre sonriendo y dándole las gracias a Zayn, una y otra vez. Cuando se terminó la ropa, Harry se dedicó a guardarla con mucho cuidado cerca de su cama, en un joyero que Safa le había obsequiado para que fuera su nuevo clóset.

—Te dije que terminarías consintiéndolo…

Safa le dio un golpecito en el pecho mientras ambos miraban con adoración a Harry.

Esa noche, hasta altas horas, el pequeño rizado se mantuvo hablando de muchas cosas, contando chistes que sacaban risas poco atractivas a Zayn como:

—¿Cómo llamas a un lagarto con un chaleco? Un investigador (What do you call an alligator with a vest? An investigator)—y otro un poco más tierno, según Zayn—¿Cómo llamas a un grupo de gatos desorganizados? Una Cat-ástrofe (What do you call a group of disorganized cats? A cat-astrophe.)

Y así siguió y siguió hasta que Zayn no pudo mantener los ojos abiertos por más de dos minutos consecutivos, por lo que Harry le dejó un suave beso en la mejilla para poder subir a la repisa, a su cama.

5\. Louis

Zayn podía sentir como Harry lo observaba desde la repisa, pero eso no evitaba que su vista se desviará del libro que estaba leyendo; le había prometido a Linda devolverlo en una semana, de lo cual ya había transcurrido bastante más tiempo; también sabía que debía cumplir la promesa de llevar a Harry al parque para poder explorar, pero sabía que la prioridad era Linda pues cada vez que iba a dejarle panes, le preguntaba cómo seguía el libro, mientras que Harry no parecía molesto de perderse un día en el parque.

Debido a que era domingo, y hacia algunos días-o tal vez semanas-que no veía a Louis, el ritmo cardíaco de Zayn se aceleró cuando escucho pisadas fuertes subiendo las escaleras hasta su puerta, que se abrió de golpe dejando ver a un muchacho castaño con la sonrisa más grande que pudiera existir en el mundo.

—Zayn, cariñooo—Louis se acercó a la cama, dejando poco o nada de espacio personal para que el moreno se moviera—. Maldito desgraciado ¿no podías haber levantado el teléfono y responderme?

—Yo umnnh... ¿qué?

—Dejaste mis mensajes, cientos de ellos, en visto; no te moléstate en contestar—Louis tenía su rostro muy cerca del de Zayn, casi rozándose las narices—. Y yo vengo aquí, con mi hermoso rostro a verte, a ti, sucio desgraciado ¿y qué te encuentro haciendo? Leyendo en tu habitación—Louis lo empujo hasta que tuviera suficiente espacio para sentarse en la cama.

—Lo siento Lou…

—Mhm…

Louis le dedicó una mirada aburrida mientras acercaba su rostro poco a poco, viéndolo con ojos sospechosos hasta casi tocar a Zayn con su nariz. Cuando abrió la boca para volver a hablar, o quejarse más bien, Zayn vio en cámara lenta como un hueso de cereza volaba hasta la frente de su amigo, haciendo que cerrara la boca de golpe.

—Oi ¿qué mierda?

El castaño volteó para todos lados, intentando encontrar de dónde vino el ataque. Cuando sus ojos se dirigían justo donde Harry descansaba, Zayn sujetó la quijada de Louis para que lo volteara a ver.

—¿Por qué viniste?

—¿Para ver a mi estúpido favorito? ¿No es motivo suficiente? —Louis se cruzó de brazos, indignado, antes de hablar en voz baja—. Estaba preocupado por ti y que estuvieras en medio de una crisis… no quería, no estar aquí…—tomo una bocana de aire para sacar de su mochila una bolsa pequeña— ¡Y no quería fumar todo esto yo solo!

Zayn sonrió de medio lado mientras su amigo lo sujetaba con un brazo para que viera el lindo color verdoso y púrpura que tenía la mariguana en la bolsa. Louis le besó la frente antes de levantarse para buscar en su escritorio la pipa oculta en el fondo del cajón para comenzar a limpiar la yerba. Zayn camino hasta estar junto al castaño de tal manera que pudiera ver que hiciera bien su trabajo; pudo ver un nuevo hueso de cereza intentar darle a Louis, pero fue a parar muy lejos de su amigo, al voltear, Zayn no vio por ningún lado a Harry.

Cerraron la puerta de la habitación con seguro y en menos de 20 minutos el lugar estaba hasta el tope de humo porque “torpe Louis” había olvidado abrir la ventana completamente, por lo que, mientras estaban completamente drogados, intentaban ventilar la recámara con abanicos hechos con revistas y libros que encontraban a su paso. Otros diez minutos más tarde, Louis estaba sentado en el suelo viendo como Zayn caminaba de un lado al otro intentando recordar que se suponía que era lo que estaba haciendo.

—Zayn… Zayn, hermano, tienes que ver esto—el moreno arrojo su libreta para sentarse en el suelo junto a Louis.

—¿Qué?

—No hables fuerte…—Louis señalo con mano temblorosa el cuerpo de Harry, que se movía con lentitud en el escritorio.

—¿Qué se supone que tengo que ver? —a Zayn le salió la voz con dificultad; sabía que no debía ver directamente al rizado, pero sus ojos no podían apartarse de él.

—Amigo ¿no ves? —Louis señalo con más intensidad a Harry, que estaba completamente absorto comiendo las migas de pastel que quedaron del desayuno—. Estas viendo hacia el mismo punto que yo, obviamente tienes que ver lo mismo que yo…

—Louis, hermano, no tengo idea de que….

Louis le tapó la boca mientras fruncia mucho el ceño; le indico que se callara, y, mientras Zayn veía todo en cámara lenta, incapaz de moverse, observo como su amigo se levantaba lentamente para ir hasta la mesa y atrapar a Harry en un vaso. El rizado pareció entrar en pánico dentro del vaso, pues comenzó a golpear con mucha fuerza el vidrio.

Harry, al observarlo de cerca, parecía a punto de llorar bajo el yugo de la mirada de Louis, quien lo miraba con mucha concentración, como si se debatiera entre que el pequeño rizado fuera real o producto de su mente tras haberse drogado tanto. Zayn tiro del brazo de su amigo con fuerza, intentando que desviara la mirada de Harry, pero nada parecía funcionar, por lo que utilizo la misma táctica de omitir el espacio personal entre el muchacho de ojos azules y él.

—Louis… Louis, mírame—Zayn acerco mucho su rostro, por lo que su amigo no tuvo más remedio que verlo a los ojos—No hay nada…

Zayn escuchó un fuerte golpe en el vaso, seguido de algo que se rompía, por lo que el pánico inundo su ser; no quería voltear al suelo y ver a Harry ahí, desangrándose o peor aún, con algún hueso roto porque ¿entonces qué haría? No podría llevarlo al hospital a que lo curasen ¿qué les diría? ¿y si se llevaban a Harry a un laboratorio para hacer experimentos con él como en las películas? ¿y si lo torturaban por el resto de la eternidad y todo era culpa de Zayn? No conocía a nadie con estudios médicos que lo pudiera ayudar. Podía sentir como el aire le comenzaba a faltar a pesar de que intentaba respirar más, pero era demasiado rápido para que el aire entrar en sus pulmones correctamente.

Sintió la mano de Louis sujetándolo con fuerza para zarandearlo, intentar que se concentrara en él o en cualquier otra cosa, por lo que Zayn miro a su amigo, seguido mira la mano que no lo sujetaba, y pudo ver a Harry sosteniéndose dificultosamente de uno de los dedos de Louis para no caerse. El peso del mundo pareció dejar parcialmente los hombros de Zayn, por lo que pudo respirar con mayor tranquilidad de tal manera que pudiera sujetar a Harry entre sus manos para pegarlo a su pecho; sintió como Louis no pasó desapercibida aquella acción.

—Así que no lo ves ¿eh? —Louis, a pesar del resentimiento en su voz, no dejaba de acariciarle el brazo de una manera tranquilizadora, y no lo dejo de hacer hasta que Zayn recupero el ritmo normal en su respiración—. Supongo que, por la manera tan cariñosa en la que sujetas a esa cosa ya tienes tiempo con él.

—No…—su voz salía con dificultad mientras sentía como Harry se aferraba con mucha fuerza a su playera—. Él es Harry, no “esa cosa”

—Está bien…

Louis tomo a Zayn entre sus manos para guiarlo de vuelta a la cama, dejo que el moreno recargara la cabeza en su hombro mientras acariciaba con cariño su cabello. Zayn podía sentir que el peso en sus hombros se desvanecía por completo, por lo que hundió su rostro en el cuello de su amigo, intentando identificar el perfume que llevaba puesto; se dejó abrazar, y al cabo de 10 minutos se separó para mirar los ojos azules.

—Gracias…—suspiro pesadamente. Louis le acaricio el rostro mientras le sonreía.

—De nada; ahora ¿quieres contarme quién es él? —con un dedo certero, Louis pico a Harry en un costado, ganándose un pequeño grito por parte del rizado.

—Él es Harry. Él umnh, pues vive conmigo desde hace tres meses.

—¡Tres meses! ¿y por qué no me dijiste nada? —Louis hablo con dolor en su voz.

—Lo lamento, creí que… creí… no sé qué creí, tal vez que lo ibas a aplastar si lo conocías o que te lo llevarías o… o no sé.

—Amigo, que poca fe me tienes—Zayn torció la boca en un intento de que la culpa se le escurriera del cuerpo; sintió los brazos de Louis rodeándolo— ¿quieres contarme?

—Sí, sí… Harry—Zayn alzo al pequeño hasta que estuviera a la atura de sus ojos—. Harry, él es Louis, fuimos juntos a la universidad y…

—Yo estudie filosofía—Louis sonrió de par en par—. Y ahora soy el sexi profesor de bachillerato en el pueblo.

—No tengas miedo—Zayn, acaricio el cabello de Harry para que despegara el rostro de su pecho, de tal manera que pudiera ver a Louis a la cara—. Louis, él es Harry, él es umnh… un nuevo amigo. Lo conocí en la tienda de antigüedades.

Zayn tenía que darle crédito a su amigo ya que sonrió de la manera más amigable posible, a pesar del mal inicio parecía que Louis realmente intentaba compensarlo, así que Harry, suponiendo que viera lo mismo que Zayn en su amigo, le dedico una sonrisa muy pequeña, apenas marcando sus hoyuelos.

—¿Eres el novio de Zayn? —Harry se veía triste mientras hablaba. Louis, por su parte, no aguanto la risa.

—¿Yo? ¿novio de este adefesio de la naturaleza? Pfff jamás.

—Gracias por el apoyo moral—Zayn miro con odio a Louis, quien le lanzo un beso al aire—. Y no, Harry, Louis no es mi novio, es mi estúpido mejor amigo desde… bueno, desde que tengo memoria.

—Entonces porque… ¿Por qué se abrazan tanto y se mandan besos y todo eso?

—Bueno—Louis tomo la palabra—he sido amigo desde hace mucho tiempo con Zayn, se volvió natural para nosotros tener tanto contacto físico ¿tú no tienes ningún amigo así en tu vida? —el pequeño rizado negó—. Oh… ¿No hay más personas como tú? —Harry se encogió de hombros con una mirada triste.

—Harry vivía la casa de muñecas de una amiga de Mary; sólo eran él y su madre…

—Oh mierda. Lamento escuchar eso, amiguito, pero… Zayn y yo podemos ser tus amigos ¿Cierto Zayn? —Harry se encogió en su lugar, por lo que Louis pareció brillarle algo en los ojos—. Yo puedo ser tu amigo, prometo no volverte a encerrar en un vaso ¿sí? Es que, creí que estaba alucinando con la droga-con la que probablemente también te drogaste-y quería asegurarme que fueras real.

—¿Harry? ¿Quieres ser amigo de Louis? Es un gran amigo, siempre está ahí para mí, incluso en los peores momentos—el aludido asintió energéticamente mientras Harry parecía pensarse sus palabras.

—¿Quieren ir al parque?

Louis pareció satisfecho con aquellas palabras, a pesar de que Zayn no las entendía del todo. Empacaron comida para el día, bebidas y algunos de los viejos juguetes que Zayn tenía guardados en su armario, sólo aquellas que creyó le serían útiles a Harry durante su paseo. Se despidió de su madre y guardo al pequeño rizado en el bolsillo de su chamarra de cuero; hacia un día frio y su corazón se encogía al ver a Harry usando el pequeño suéter azul, que le quedaba un poco grande, haciéndolo ver tan tierno y abrazable, por lo que Zayn deseo más que nunca que Harry fuera de tamaño normal, para poder abrazarlo.

Al llegar al parque, Louis y Zayn dejaron que Harry se subiera a un barco de juguete de tal manera que pudiera navegar por el lago mientras ellos preparaban un picnic bajo la fresca sombra de un árbol, ya que, a pesar de que el día era frío, el sol quemaba. Zayn procuro cortar pan en trozos pequeños para dejarlos en el plato de Harry; Louis aclaro la garganta con fuerza, indicando que debía voltearlo a ver.

—Así que, Harry ¿eh?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—¿No te has dado cuenta? —Louis dejo de lado los refrescos que tenía en las manos para ver directamente a Zayn a los ojos—¿en serio? Ugh, Zayn, en serio.

—No entiendo—realmente se sentía perdido en la conversación—¿de qué debí haberme dado cuenta?

—Oh, no lo sé, que Harry te mira con ojitos de cordero, o el hecho de que tuviste un ataque de pánico porque creíste que se había caído con el vaso ¿uumnh? —Zayn se rasco el cuello de manera nerviosa mientras se aseguraba de que el barco estuviera aún al alcance de sus manos—. Zayn, no quiero… ¿Cómo te sientes con respecto de Harry?

—Normal, supongo ¿cómo me debería sentir?

—¿Atraído? Se nota desde muy lejos que el pequeño está enamorado de ti, y que tú, bueno ¿a ti también te gusta? Está bien si dices que sí, sólo quiero saber.

—Yo… supongo que sí, me gusta.

—Sabes que ustedes nunca podrían, ya sabes, tener _una relación normal_ … si sabes a lo que me refiero.

—Como si quisiera tener sexo…—Zayn escucho suspirar pesadamente a Louis antes de que este le tomara la mano.

—No me refiero a eso, Zayn; sé que en algún punto querrás besarlo y abrazarlo y… No quiero ir un día a tu casa y encontrarte tirado en tu habitación teniendo un ataque de pánico, o ver que no te quieres levantar de la cama porque te sientes triste y no has comido en días. No quiero, no quiero que te lleven a una clínica otra vez.

Zayn sintió su corazón latir varias veces, por lo que abrazo a Louis con mucha fuerza, dejándole un beso en la mejilla en medio de aquella acción.

—Estaré bien, lo prometo; Harry, creo que es algo celoso, pero…

—¿Él me aventó el hueso de cereza?

—Sí… pero, él es bueno, lo juro.

—Ok, ok, te creo, sólo avísame si algo pasa ¿sí?

Zayn asintió, dejando ir a su amigo del abrazo en el que lo tenía prisionero. Sabía que tenía mucha suerte de tenerlo en su vida.

Al pasar un largo rato, Louis fue por el barco de juguete, trayendo a Harry sentado en su hombro riendo incontrolablemente; se notaba que había contado alguno de sus chistes cursis, ya que Louis giraba los ojos constantemente. Teniendo al pequeño rizado más de cerca, Zayn pudo notar que tenía la cara roja por el sol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zayn tiene problemas y va con un psicologo ;D


	3. La decisión de Harry

Conforme pasaban el tiempo juntos, Zayn se sentía más cómodo estando cerca de Harry, y le resultaba natural estar con él; despertar todos los días con suaves palmadas del rizado sobre su mejilla, comer juntos en casa y en la tienda de antigüedades, leer revistas, quedarse despiertos hasta la medianoche y pasar los días libres con Louis, quien parecía apreciar a Harry cada vez más, aunque, muy al pesar de Zayn, ambos muchachos se trataban con demasiada brusquedad. Louis solía arrojar a Harry directamente a la tina de baño, a la salsera e incluso a la pequeña cama, por lo que Zayn siempre terminaba golpeando a su amigo por ser tan poco delicado con el rizado.

Adoraba ver a Harry despertar: la mirada perdida, mejillas rojas y el rostro hinchado que daban paso a una enorme sonrisa cada vez que se encontraba de frente con el rostro de Zayn, y estaba seguro de que la mejor parte no era la sonrisa, sino el beso que el rizado le dejaba sobre la mejilla para desearle un buen día. La manera en la que al quedarse solos Harry le ayudaba a cocinar o miraban la televisión de la sala con Safa medio dormida a un lado, todo mientras el pequeño cuerpo descansaba sobre su estómago.

—Me agrada tu panza—Harry lograba hacer de la grasa sobre su ombligo una especie de asiento—. Es suave, como tú.

Le agradaba, además, cuando Harry se quedaba dormido sobre su regazo en la tienda de antigüedades después de hacer pucheros sobre los constantes coqueteos que Linda y Nettie le dedicaban cada día; el ceño fruncido aquella ocasión en la que Zayn erró por unos centímetros terminando en un sutil beso en los labios de la hermosa nieta de Mary, lo que desemboco en un silencioso trato por parte de Harry; recordaba vagamente como lo encontró unas horas después del beso, en la madrugada, llorando, envuelto en el suéter negro que fungía como su cama. Eso le había roto el corazón en mil pedazos al moreno, por lo que aquella noche tomó el pequeño cuerpo entre sus manos para recostarlo en la almohada, acarició su cabello y le dijo cuánto lo quería, que era lo mejor que le había ocurrido; le susurró incoherencia sobre cuanto había mejorado su vida desde que estaba en ella y todo lo que se le pudiera ocurrir hasta que Harry le creyó, hasta que volvió a dormir abrazado a su pecho. Aquella noche fue la primera vez en mucho tiempo en la que Zayn se sintió realmente querido.

Después de eso, Louis había tenido una charla especial con Harry, tras la cual el pequeño rizado lucía más tranquilo cada vez que Nettie o Linda le daban cosas, y aunque Zayn no sabía de qué trato la plática, agradecía inmensamente su amistad con el chico de ojos azules y lo que sea que tuviera con Harry.

Sin embargo, a pesar de todas las cosas por las que habían pasado, Zayn seguía sin sentirse seguro de estar completamente descubierto frente al pequeño joven.

—No entiendo porque te cuesta tanto trabajo estar desnudo conmigo—Harry flotaba en el agua con pereza, completamente desnudo cerca del pecho del moreno—. Vivimos juntos desde hace… umnnh como un año o más, y hacemos todo juntos; comemos, dormimos, vamos de paseo. Sé tus malos hábitos y la cantidad de gases que sueltas cuando te quedas dormido…

—Shhh…—Zayn se cubrió el rostro con las manos mientras sentía el calor en sus mejillas esparcirse hasta el cuello.

—No te avergüences —Harry se sujetó del brazo de Zayn para poder verlo directo a los ojos—. Los gases son normales, así como ir al baño; si no fuera al baño me preocuparía mucho por ti—el rizado se veía realmente consternado— ¿Recuerdas los primeros meses juntos? Siempre estabas inflamado. Oh, y ahora comes mejor; tenías el peor horario de comida que haya visto alguna vez.

—Debo de quitarte ese libro de medicina…

Harry, mojado y resbaloso como se encontraba, intentaba trepar a la rodilla de Zayn con poco éxito, ya que no había nada de lo que sujetarse.

—Deja de frotarte en mi pierna, Harry—Zayn empujo el pequeño cuerpo de su amigo de vuelta al agua.

—Bueno, si tuviera algo de lo que sujetarme al subir no me _frotaría_ en tu rodilla—el rizado se veía molesto de volver a flotar en el agua, por lo que Zayn lo acuñó entre sus manos.

—Creí que ya no querías que usara ropa para bañarme.

—Pues podrías ayudarme a subir. Me canso de nadar todo el tiempo…

Zayn colocó con mucho cariño el cuerpo de Harry sobre su pecho; las piernas aún en el agua mientras que su rostro descansaba sobre la playera negra que se le pegaba a la piel. Notó como el rizado parecía incómodo ante la tela, pues extendía los pliegues repetidas veces sin encontrar acomodo; no le costó mucho trabajo a Zayn decidirse a quitarse la playera de tal manera que el pequeño cuerpo pudiera estar junto al suyo, piel contra piel, en una intimidad que el moreno agradeció.

Zayn pudo ver como Harry trazaba con sus pequeños dedos las líneas de tinta que se esparcían sobre su pecho. Los ojos verdes divagaron desde los cráneos en sus hombros hasta el corazón en su cadera, después el moreno sintió como su corazón dejaba de latir durante un instante en lo que el rizado detenía la mirada en la pistola, luego más abajo.

—No sabía que tenías tantos tatuajes…—los ojos verdes estaban abiertos de par en par mientras Harry nadaba para alejarse y tener una mejor vista–. Quiero decir, wooo; no sé porque creí que se detenían en tus codos… siempre usas tanta ropa.

Harry flotó lejos de él durante varios minutos, admirando todos los tatuajes que adornaban la piel de Zayn hasta que pareció satisfecho con todo lo que vio; se apresuró a estar de vuelta en el pecho del moreno, sonriendo de par en par.

—Me gustaría tener tatuajes como tú —Harry alzo un brazo para que Zayn lo mirara—. Una sirena por aquí, una guitarra… podría tatuarme a Nacho, o, umnnh flores, muchas, muchas flores; tal vez algo en la pelvis—las pequeñas manos señalaron la V que se marcaba en su abdomen bajo—. Pero no como tú… quizá un osito o un sol ¿no crees que sería lindo?

—Me agrada tu piel así, el tono lechoso y los rizos—Zayn acaricio el cabello de Harry, ganándose una pequeña sonrisa—. Pero un par de flores por aquí se verían muy bien— señaló el brazo del rizado— y el sol en el cuello.

—¿Crees que podría hacerme uno? Quiero decir… alguna vez, crees que…—Harry se quedó callado a mitad de la frase, prefiriendo abrazarse del pecho del moreno.

Zayn tomó a Harry para dejarlo en la jabonera, de tal manera que pudiera terminar de bañarse.

Odiaba esos momentos, cuando no podía darle algo a Harry que era tan fácil para el obtener, aquello tan mundano que no se detenía a pensar dos veces cuando lo hacía; los tatuajes, los cortes de cabello, sentarse a la mesa en una cafetería y comer en público sin temor a ser secuestrado, caminar varios kilómetros sin cansarse o ir a la tienda a probarse ropa. Porque Zayn había prestado atención al amor que Harry le profesaba a las prendas que tenía, las lavaba con vehemencia y la doblaba con cuidado, tanto así que el moreno siempre terminaba encargándole más ropa a Rossy, ahora con las especificaciones que el pequeño joven le daba; incluso tenía ya algunos pares de calcetines coloridos.

No le quedó más remedio que suspirar a Zayn después de pensar quién podría tatuar el pequeño cuerpo de Harry, ya que no sabía de nadie que pudiera hacer imágenes tan pequeñas, sin mencionar lo raro que sería _llevar a su muñeco_ a tatuar.

—No me molesta el no poder tatuarme ¿sabes? —Harry corría desnudo por la cama para poder trepar a repisa—. Es sólo que, creo que sería agradable tener un tatuaje, hasta podríamos tener uno como pareja ¿no? Quiero decir, pareja de amigos…

—Supongo; tú serías un pequeño sol en mi muñeca y yo sería la enorme luna en tu espalda.

Harry sacó la lengua en su dirección mientras se colocaba pantalones de pana, una playera azul claro y un suéter rosa; el clima frío le sentaba de maravilla, con el hermoso tono rosa que adquiría su piel. Zayn, una vez vestido, guardo a Harry en su bolsillo para bajar a comer; en la cocina hubo un ligero barbullo cuando se presentó.

Su hermana mayor, Waliyha, estaba presente, sosteniendo un pequeño bebé entre sus brazos, lista para besarlo; a su lado, Doniya sostenía una enorme caja verde que arrojó a un lado en cuanto lo vio y así abrazarlo con mucha fuerza, incluso Louis apareció en su periferia a la hora del abrazo. Todos le desearon un feliz cumpleaños y comenzaron a pasarle las cajas de regalo.

Waliyha balanceaba al bebé de un brazo a otro mientras veía como Zayn abría el regalo; un cuaderno de papel para acuarela y un montón de pinturas junto a un perfume que adoraba. Doniya, en su enorme caja verde, le resguardaba varios libros. Louis le besó furtivamente en los labios, provocando que todos rieran, él sólo llevaba un sobre, pero en cuanto Zayn lo abrió, los ojos se abrieron de par en par, dentro estaban dos boletos para ver a Frank Ocean el próximo mes en el estadio O2 de Londres.

—Uno es para mí, claro—Louis tomó un boleto para guardarlo en el interior de su chamarra—. Yo pago el taxi de vuelta a casa—guiño de manera juguetona para después abrazarlo.

Por último, su madre se abrió paso de entre toda la gente que rodeaba a su hijo; el abrazo que le dio se sintió cálido, lleno de amor, y más aún cuando su padre les rodeó por la espalda.

—Bueno, nuestro regalo te lo damos en la noche—Tricia le puso un plato rebosante de comida frente a él—. Mientras, tu desayuno favorito.

Zayn contempló alegremente el desayuno inglés frente suyo, aunque le preocupaba el no poder darle de comer a Harry, ya que tantos ojos sobre él le dificultaban la tarea; casi fue atrapado por Doniya al arrojar un trozo de pan y tomate dentro de su bolsillo, de no haber sido por Safa y su veloz reacción para distraer a toda la familia.

—¿Cómo llegaron aquí? —Zayn dirigió la vista a sus hermanas mayores, quienes comían como si no hubiera un mañana—. Ni siquiera las escuché llegar…—procuraba hacer caras graciosas al bebé sentado a su lado—¿Y cómo está Daniel, Waliyha? ¿Por qué no vino?

—Hermano, duermes como si estuvieras muerto, llegamos antes de que te metieras a bañar.

—Daniel está bien, pero sigue trabajando y no pudo librarse para venir al cumpleaños de mi hermano favorito—la tatuada mano de su hermana mayor le apretujo el rostro de manera cariñosa —. Pero te desea el mejor de los cumpleaños y envió a Tarik en su representación ¿no es así gordito?

Waliyha le extendió el bebé a Zayn de tal manera que pudiera descansar en sus brazos; lo arrulló unos instantes mientras el bebé tocaba su pecho, balbuceando incoherencias que sólo él y su madre entendían. No le dejaba comer, pero Zayn pudo ver como Harry extendía su brazo para tocar la mano Tarik.

—Recuerda que tus tíos y primos vendrán esta noche para celebrar—su madre hablaba entre bocados, a través de una servilleta—así que no te tardes en regresar, y no comas demasiado pastel; sé que Linda siempre te lleva postres, así que no te llenes con lo que sea que te dé esta tarde, y no dejes que Nettie te arrastre a una fiesta porque todos te estarán esperando aquí y…

—Oh, espera un segundo—Doniya lo jaló del brazo para que lo viera mejor— ¿Nettie Adams? ¿La chica de la que estuviste enamorado todo el bachillerato? ¿Cómo pasó eso? ¿Sales con ella?

—Yo no…—Tarik jalaba de su barba dolorosamente, señalando su bolsillo para que le diera lo que estuviera en su interior—. Ella no es mi novia, es la nieta de mi jefa y…—Zayn pudo sentir el pequeño cuerpo de Harry jalando de la tela de su camisa, por lo que puso una mano protectora sobre él—. Y Linda, ella es una amiga, igual que Nettie y…

—¿Entonces ninguna de ellas es tu novia? —Waliyha tenía una mirada inquisidora, muchísimo más aterradora que la de Safa—¿tienes pareja? ¿O sigues soltero?

—Yo no quiero… no me interesa…—todas las miradas estaban sobre él, pero sólo Safa lo miraba con lástima, mientras que los demás tenían duda.

—¿Te interesan más los hombres y por eso no quieres a ninguna de las dos? —su madre lo miraba con cariño, a pesar de todo—. Está bien sí quieres estar con un hombre, cariño, todos los demás en esta mesa le gustan así que no le veo problemas si…

—Mamá no, Dios… no me interesa nadie, nunca me ha interesado nadie, yo no…—sintió la mano de su padre sobre la suya, diciéndole un quedo _respira_ —. No me intereso por nadie y creo que nunca lo haré, al menso no… no en el aspecto que ustedes piensan…

Zayn alzó la mirada para comprobar que todos le observaban atentamente; Safa tenía esa mirada de orgullo que sólo le dedicaba a él, mientras sus otras dos hermanas y madre comenzaban a parlotear.

Antes de darse cuenta, ya se le hacía tarde para ir a la tienda de antigüedades, por lo que se despidió con mucha prisa para salir volando en la bicicleta hasta su trabajo, en donde Nettie lo esperaba con una caja rosa adornada con un listón amarillo. Le dejo un beso en la mejilla, deseándoles un feliz cumpleaños antes de irse.

Cuando Zayn se hubo instalado, buscó en su bolsillo a Harry, sin éxito ya que el pequeño joven no se encontraba ahí; lo busco por los radios de la trastienda, en las revistas viejas, en los vinilos, los tocadiscos, en todos lados sin hallarlo, al menso hasta que un cliente emergió de entre el clima atroz que se veía afuera, entonces divisó rizos rebeldes cerca de la cafetera.

Pasaron las horas, y junto a ellas la ausencia de Harry, por lo que Zayn pasó la mayor parte del día suspirando ante la soledad que sentía; se había acostumbrado demasiado a la presencia del pequeño rizado en su vida, de su voz profunda y pausada aunada a sus ojos divagantes, que siempre parecían explorar su alrededor; nunca se callaba, siempre tenía algo de lo que hablar, y más desde que Zayn le consiguió los libros de medicina y curiosidades sobre el mundo, a partir de entonces parecía que hablaba hasta por los codos. Aquella sonrisa cansada, las mejillas rosadas por el constante sonrojo, la manera que lo hacía reír como nadie con sus bromas…

Suspiro nuevamente ¿dónde estaría el pequeño humano?

Pasadas las tres de la tarde, Linda apareció en la puerta con un pastel de dos pisos que adornaban 28 velas humeantes-o muchas velas, si le preguntaban a Zayn-. Le deseo un muy feliz cumpleaños y salió de vuelta a la lluvia torrencial que caía del otro lado de la vitrina. Sólo le quedaba mirar hacia la calle desierta y a las gotas de lluvia caer sobre el enorme vidrio.

Nadie venía los días de lluvia, siempre tan fríos y desolados, más cuando la nieve aún seguía como recuerdo febril de diciembre; la calefacción estaba calentando todo el local, pero los huesos se le enfriaban sólo de pensar en volver al exterior, a mojarse, había olvidado el paraguas en casa y ni el regalo de Linda ni de Nettie eran uno-la hermosa nieta de su jefa le había obsequiado una chaqueta de cuero, de diseñador, extremadamente cara-, y estaba seguro que si pedía uno prestado de la tienda, Mary le diría que se lo quedara, siempre hacía eso, ya tenía una colección de paraguas y vinilos en el ático gracias al buen corazón de la anciana, no necesitaba agregar otro al montón.

A la hora del cierre, Zayn encontró el pequeño cuerpo de Harry junto a la caja registradora, cabizbajo y de alguna manera reflejando tristeza, como si el color que se dibujara a su alrededor fuera azul y no el cálido amarillo que siempre poseía.

—Hey…—Zayn extendió su mano para acariciar los rizos—¿dónde estuviste todo el día? Te extrañé mucho…

Harry, tan miserable como sólo él podía verse, sacó de su espalda un trozo de papel que le extendió a Zayn con un gesto triste. Era un pequeño libro con dibujos que se asemejaban a él y al rizado en versiones marinas, con cuerpos de sirenas; la historia era simple, un pequeño tritón que era muy triste, ese era Harry, y paso la mayor parte de la vida solo, hasta que encontró a un bello señor del lago, Zayn, quien le hacía compañía y le vida muy feliz.

—Harry—Zayn sentía que el aire le faltaba, pero no por las razones usuales—esto es…

—Horrible—la voz del pequeño humano le salió en un chillido—. Lamento tanto no haber recordado tu cumpleaños… no, no…—Harry soltó varias lágrimas—. Ni siquiera sabía que era tu cumpleaños… y no pude ni hacer un regalo decente, sólo un bobo cuento, porque no puedo hacer un delicioso pastel como Linda, y tampoco puedo comprarte una chamarra de Alexander McQueen como… como…

Harry pareció encogerse en su lugar, sollozando como nunca lo había visto; Zayn, con manos temblorosas tomo el pequeño cuerpo del rizado, lo acercó lo más que pudo hasta pecho para besar los rizos.

—Honestamente, Harry, es el regalo más hermoso que alguna vez alguien me halla dado, y viniendo de ti lo hace algo aún más especial. Gracias.

Harry lo miro con ojos soñadores para poder recomponerse en su lugar, y aunque no dejo de sollozar en el bolsillo de Zayn mientras dejaba todo listo para cerrar, el moreno volvió a acariciar su cabello, como si de alguna manera esa acción le transmitiera cuanto significaba el regalo.

Al salir de la tienda, la lluvia caía a cántaros; por las calles corrían ríos con el agua que bajaba hacia las coladeras, por lo que el regalo de Nettie resultó sumamente útil para proteger a Harry de mojarse, ya que Zayn se sentía empapado desde los pies hasta las rodillas y de ahí toda la cabellera la sentía mojada, pero mientras el pequeño humano estuviera bien protegido no le molestaba del todo buscar por su bicicleta. Después de 5 minutos de no verla, se dio por vencido al aceptar que probablemente alguien se la hubiera llevado, por lo que comenzó a correr de puerta en puerta para tratar de protegerse de la lluvia, o al menos por intervalos, ya que sentía todo su cuerpo mojado, incluso el bolsillo donde el pequeño humano se encontraba.

Se detuvo más de lo usual bajo un árbol en una calle desierta; todas las ventanas estaban cerradas y el aire le helaba los pulmones, pero logro sentir como Harry le tiraba de la camisa; estaba un poco menos mojado que él, pero temblaba igual.

—Sé que le dijiste a tu familia que nadie te interesa… en el sentido de pareja—el aire mezclado con el agua golpeaba el pequeño rostro—. Y también sé que Nettie y Linda serían excelentes parejas para un futuro… o cualquier otra persona—las pequeñas manos se aferraban a la tela de la camisa como si su vida dependiera de ello—pero creo… creo que te amo.

Se le detuvo el corazón a Zayn; no esperaba eso, o tal vez sí, pero no había preparado ninguna respuesta coherente, incluso después de que su corazón y su mente admitieran que se sentía igual y se hubiera preparado para admitir sus sentimientos por los pasados 7 meses.

—Y no es un amor como el de Louis; es, un amor… que te amo… lo siento aquí—la pequeña mano cubrió su corazón—. Y me gustaría… me gustaría besarte; besarte como lo hiciste con Nettie aquella vez, pero, quiero que esta vez tú lo quieras también.

Harry alzó la vista para mirarlo directo a los ojos, brillaban como estrellas tratando de hacer realidad su propio sueño.

Zayn lo sacó del bolsillo, y con manos firmes sostuvo a Harry a la altura de su rostro; el pequeño joven cerró los ojos, esperando a que él hiciera algo, así que el moreno no le quedó más remedio que tragarse el miedo y las palpitaciones para comenzar a respirar en tiempos: 3 segundos inhalando, 3 segundos exhalando. Entonces se acercó; era extraño besar algo tan particular, labios tan pequeños, pero, de alguna forma, se sentía bien tener al joven rizado de esa manera.

El beso se prolongó más de lo debido, y fue roto por el miedo que le infundió un rayo a Zayn. Harry sonría de par en par, pero se notaba en sus ojos que aquello había resultado demasiado raro; antinatural.

Zayn corrió el resto del camino de vuelta a su casa y al entrar su madre lo apuró a cambiarse de ropa o tal vez bañarse, para después bajar a saludar a su familia. Se despojó de todas las prendas una vez en el ático, pero justo antes quitarse la ropa interior volteó a la cama para ver a Harry, que se encontraba desnudo, envuelto en el suéter que Zayn había dejado el día anterior, sonreía de manera adormilada.

—No tienes nada que temer—Harry se quitó el suéter para extendédselo a Zayn.

El moreno sonrió de medio lado, se inclinó para besar a Harry en los labios, o lo que se sentía como tal, para después quedar completamente desnudo.

Para cuando estuvo vestido otra vez, Harry ya estaba acostado en la cama, viéndose adorable y esponjoso. En su teléfono había un mensaje de Louis que decía lo siguiente:

_8:57, Lotus: Mañana iremos a la playa. Mary dijo que sí, así que no pongas de excusa que tienes que ir a trabajar._

_8:57, Lotus: Mamá me prestó su auto y ya es tiempo que Harry conozca el mar, xX_

_8:58, Lotus: ¡NOCHE DE CHICOS!_

_9:01, Lotus: se supone que nos quedaremos ahí, por si no entendiste la indirecta de la noche de chicos…_

Suspiro pesadamente mientras ponía una alarma para preparar todo para el viaje.

En la sala y la cocina se extendían todos sus familiares que iban a abrazarlo para desearle un feliz cumpleaños. El resto de la noche pasó en una nube de sonrisas junto a la constante calidez de Safa, que parecía estar pegada a él.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Zayn sentía tranquilidad en el corazón al estar rodeado de tantas personas, incluso de su familia; no tenía palpitaciones, tampoco la falta de aire o la sensación de tristeza que parecía colgársele en los hombros de vez en cuando. Se sentía feliz, amaba y era amado.

A medianoche su familia prendió las velas en el pastel de chocolate que Waliyha le preparó; el pastel le llenó la nariz y los ojos, pero la suave palma de su madre limpió los rastros a pesar de sus protestas, tenía casi 30 años y ya no necesitaba nada de eso.

Cuando su familia se retiró a las diversas habitaciones de la casa, su padre lo sentó en la mesa, con una mirada decisiva, le extendió un folder amarillo que contenía las escrituras de la casa.

—Me ofrecieron un trabajo en Londres como gerente; la paga es excelente y tu madre ya ha encontrado un departamento. Puedes viajar con nosotros, siempre serás bienvenido, beta, pero, si decides quedarte, quiero que tengas esto—puso las manos sobre el papel notariado—algo seguro.

—Baba…

—No te pido que tomes la decisión ahora mismo, pero quiero que lo tengas en consideración.

—Baba, esto es demasiado, la casa vale miles y a ninguna de las niñas le has dado algo tan grande… Safa debería…

—Safa estará bien, tú eres mi niño, no importa cuántos años tengas. Y tus hermanas estarán bien, hablé con ellas, todas están de acuerdo con esto, con el regalo.

—¿No creen que sea capaz de nada por mi condición?

—Beta, no; tienes un corazón delicado, y una mente demasiado ruidosa para tu propio bien, pero eso no te impide nada—los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas a Zayn ante la perspectiva.

—¿Estás seguro de esto, baba? Podrías vender casa y obtener dinero para el futuro…

—Está bien así, Zayn; tal vez así puedas escribir ese cuento para niños que siempre quisiste ¿no? Ilustrarlo y todo.

El padre de Zayn le beso la cabeza antes de salir de la cocina para dirigirse al sillón con mantas donde lo esperaba su esposa, mientras el moreno subía al ático; Safa estaba en la cama, acurrucada contra la pared y Harry en la almohada a su lado.

El día siguiente, la alarma arranco a Zayn del placentero sueño que estaba teniendo, al igual que a su hermana menor, que le arrojó un libro en su dirección, que por suerte no le atinó a ninguna parte de su cuerpo. Tomó lo que pudo, arrancó a Harry de la almohada, agarró el joyero con la ropa del pequeño humano y se dirigió a la salida, dejando solamente una nota diciendo que volvería al día siguiente.

Louis llegó en el auto de su madre, con una sonrisa engreída, lentes de sol y ropa demasiado ligera para el frío que se sentía en el ambiente. Le beso ambas mejillas a Zayn y le ofreció un pequeño choque de puños a Harry antes de dirigirse a la interestatal hacia St. Ives, el rizado no dejaba de parlotear sobre el cuento que había hecho el día anterior y todo lo demás, omitiendo pobremente el beso y la declaración de amor, aunque el muchacho de ojos azules pareció percibirlo al mirar a los ojos al moreno.

Al cabo de una hora de viaje, Louis optó por detenerse en medio de la nada para tomar fotografías de los tres juntos, diciendo cuántas buenas experiencias obtendrían de ese viaje, ya que hacia muchos años que no iban en un paseo sólo de _amigos_. Comieron cuando volvieron al camino.

—Deberías aprender a manejar, Zayn, este viaje me está matando, hace meses que no manejo, y un viaje de tres horas es una patada en el trasero; sólo me estoy quieto en el tren cuando se hace un viaje tan largo. Deberías aprender a manejar, Harry, es algo esencial en la vida.

—¿En serio? En un pueblo pequeño como el que vivimos y al que puedes llegar a todos los lugares caminando creo que mi bicicleta es el mejor medio de transporte.

—¿La que te robaron?

—Jhum… aparecerá pronto.

—Zayn, Zayn, Zayn… aprende a manejar y cuando volvamos a casa tú manejas ¿no Harry?

—Yo creo que manejas muy bien, Lou—Harry estaba en el hombro de Louis, bien envuelto con una agujeta al cinturón de seguridad.

—Gracias, Harold, bebé.

Louis no dejó de hablar el resto del viaje, por su puesto, y como Harry amaba hablar de la misma manera que lo hacía su amigo, en cuestión de media hora, el tema del beso salió a flote, por lo que Zayn terminó demasiado sonrojado para su propio bien.

Al llegar a St. Ives, Louis fue directo a un pequeño Hotel con fachada de una casa grande, donde los esperaba una habitación con camas gemelas y mantas abrigadoras; Harry no podía contener la felicidad en su cuerpo de las ansias de ver el mar. Zayn acomodó las cosas en el armario mientras Louis dejaba a Harry sentado en la baranda de la ventana, se veía hermoso con el suéter y el cabello revuelto.

Las primeras horas, después del desayuno en el hotel, las pasaron en la playa; Harry estaba cubierto de pies a cabeza con bloqueador solar a pesar de que el día estaba nublado.

—Los rayos UV, los que provocan el cáncer en la piel, pueden atravesar las nubes cuando la luz no las atraviesa del todo. Los días nublados es cuando más se debe usar el bloqueador.

Zayn miró a Louis con gracia, ya que Harry parecía realmente decidido al uso del bloqueador, por lo que, a pesar de su diminuto tamaño, terminó doblegando a los otros dos a hacer su voluntad.

El mar estaba helado, pero no impedía la hermosa vista. Harry no paraba de hacer comentarios sobre lo bello que era todo el lugar y las cosas que debían hacer: ir al parque, comer pescado y papas, ir al faro en la orilla del mar por la noche cuando nadie los viera, tomar una cerveza en el bar cerca del muelle, visitar la feria, surfear, nadar y tantas otras cosas que Zayn estaba seguro que no lograrían hacer en tan corto tiempo estando en el lugar, pero Louis se veía tan entusiasmado como el pequeño humano, por lo que comenzaron a beber cerveza en la playa para terminar montado en una tabla de surf, que le rentaron a un precio demasiado alto, junto a Harry, quien iba dentro de un bolso de mar que Louis había conseguido hacía un par de meses por internet.

Zayn podía ver, desde la seguridad de la playa, como Louis se balanceaba tranquilamente en el mar, con las pequeñas olas bajo la tabla de surf, y, aunque no pudiera ver a Harry a tal distancia, estaba seguro de que el pequeño humano estaba disfrutando la brisa del mar, el agua y la sensación salina en su piel junto al sol que terminaría bronceándolo; el color lechoso de su piel ya comenzaba a perderse para dar paso a un tono acaramelado.

En la feria, Harry se sujetaba con todas sus fuerzas de Zayn mientras la rueda de la fortuna daba la vuelta, pues nunca había tenido una vista como aquella, con una altura tan impresionante. Comieron hasta reventar y bebieron como hacia tantos años que Zayn no lo hacía; en el bar cerca de la playa las órdenes de cerveza viajaban tan rápido como podían de la barra hasta la mesa que ocultaba a los tres chicos, después tequila, donde Harry terminó hundiendo la cabeza en el vaso, seguido de bebidas coloridas, que acorde al pequeño humano tenían demasiada pintura, pero eso no les impidió seguir bebiendo.

Louis terminó hablando con un par de chicas a la 11 de la noche, después de eso a Zayn le faltaban algunos minutos de la noche en su memoria, ya que en un instante estaban en el bar y al siguiente observaba a Harry vomitando en la habitación del hotel; parecía que el pequeño humano estaba expulsando todos los caramelos comida que había ingerido, que, para escala normal, era apenas una mancha que Louis cubrió con una toalla de manos para poder recostarse. Después todo se quedó en negro.

—Zayn—la voz lejana de Louis le taladraba los oídos al moreno—. Viejo, despierta, tomate esto y bajemos a desayunar, creo que Harry necesita comida.

Zayn abrió los ojos para encontrarse con un vaso de agua y un par de pastillas a un lado, mientras que Louis estaba sentado sobre su cama, frotándose la cabeza al mismo tiempo que Harry parecía estar vomitando una vez más.

—¿Cuánto bebimos anoche? —la cabeza le daba tumbos a Zayn y un ardor en su muñeca le hacía torcer la boca.

—Creo que lo suficiente para que te hicieras un tatuaje junto a tu _muñeco_ —Louis señaló la muñeca del moreno, después el abdomen de Harry.

—Oh mierda…

—Sip; al parecer al tatuador no le importo hacer esto sobre nuestro buen Harry.

Louis tomó entre sus manos el pequeño cuerpo, delatando hojas de olivo sobre su pelvis que acunaban una pequeña luna, mientras que en la muñeca de Zayn descansaba un brazalete que sostenía un sol.

—Mierda—a Zayn la boca le sabía a tierra, mientras que la cabeza la sentía como una esponja que era constante apretujada.

—Muy bien, estaremos bien, sobreviviremos—Louis se levantó de la cama y aplaudió muy fuerte, ganándose gruñidos por parte de los otros dos presentes—. Zayn, métete a bañar e iremos por el desayuno; Harry, deja de vomitar o terminarás expulsando tus ojos de sus cuencas—el pequeño humano pareció espantarse.

—No le hagas caso, Harry—Zayn sujeto al rizado entre sus manos para acunarlo en su pecho—. Vamos a bañarnos; nos acabaremos el agua caliente y que Louis se bañe con hielos.

Zayn dejó a Harry en la hielera con agua caliente mientras él se bañaba en la regadera de la habitación; el pequeño humano parecía estar hecho de trapo, pues sus extremidades no se movían más que para evitar ahogarse en su pequeña tina, sin embargo, era la primera vez desde que Zayn lo conocía que tenía la sonrisa más grande que alguna vez le hubiera visto, y lo atribuía a su desnudez; era el primer baño en el que no estaba cubierto por algo.

—¿Cómo te sientes Harry? ¿Hoy no hay ningún chiste de bañeras?

—Creo que mi cuerpo lo reclaman los viejos dioses como sacrificio—Zayn alzo mucho las cejas—. Quiero decir que… mal, creo que mi cabeza va a estallar y me duele el estómago.

—Oh, el baño ayuda al dolor de cabeza, y la comida te ayuda con todo lo demás.

Harry pareció convencido de aquello, por lo que se esmeró en el baño para salir lo antes posible. Louis arremetió contra el baño y en menos de un santiamén, el chico de ojos azules y el moreno estaban en un restaurante cerca del puerto con todas sus pertenencias dentro del auto de la mamá de Louis; el plan del día era simple, sólo irían al museo que estaba en el faro y, si terminaban rápido, podrían pasar un rato más en la playa antes de volver a casa.

El desayuno grasoso pareció ayudarles a despejar la mente, pues en cuanto estuvieron en el faro las cosas parecían más tranquilas que antes, más aún cuando no había ni una sola persona más en aquel lugar. Zayn, en algún punto leyó sobre una pintura que aquel faro era meramente un ornamento, al igual que el muelle, ya que ningún barco de gran tamaño iba a aquel punto, sólo pequeñas embarcaciones modernas que eran guiadas por GPS, por lo que la parte superior del lugar estaba cerrada con candado, lo cual represento un reto para Louis.

—Apuesto £10 libras a que puedo abrir ese candado en menos de 5 minutos ¿quieren jugar?

—Eso es daño a la propiedad privada, Lou—Zayn sostenía a Harry en su bolsillo, pues sentía como el pequeño humano se quería salir.

—No seas aguafiestas, Zainie, apuesto a que Harry también desea entrar ¿no es así Harry?

El pequeño rizado asintió energéticamente, por lo que Louis le extendió la palma de su mano; en la puerta que daba hacia el piso superior, donde estaba el foco del faro, había una hendidura del tamaño perfecto para que Harry entrara.

—No tardaré mucho, sólo iré a buscar la llave y regreso.

Harry parecía muy convencido de sus propias palabras a pesar de que Zayn se sintiera un poco mal por dejar ir solo al pequeño humano, por lo que Louis lo sujetó del hombro de tal manera que pudieran ir a sentarse cerca de una ventana; se dejaron caer por la pared hasta estar cómodos en sus lugares.

—Así que… besaste a Harry ¿eh? —Louis jugaba con la tela de su pantalón, como si no quisiera darle gran importancia al asunto.

—Yo… sí, lo hice. Ayer Harry se sintió mal por no saber que era mi cumpleaños y me regaló esto.

De su cartera, Zayn sacó el pequeño cuento para que Louis lo pudiera leer. Una sonrisa irrumpió en el rostro del chico de ojos azules.

—Honestamente, creo que esto es mejor que el boleto que te regalé. ¿Se han vuelto a besar? Quiero decir, desde el regalo.

—No; creo que Harry, él no…—Zayn sentía la picazón en su piel otra vez—. No se siente bien ¿sabes? Es como…

—¿Extraño? —Zayn asintió velozmente—. Bueno, él es varios pies y pulgadas más pequeño que tú, es normal que se sienta raro.

—Pero eso no significa que no lo quiera menos o…

—Lo sé—Louis cubrió a Zayn en un abrazo cálido.

El silencio los rodeos de manera pausada; sólo se lograba escuchar el romper de las olas contra la roca. Louis rompió el abrazo después de un momento, y Zayn no supo decir si era porque la posición resultó incómoda o porque no sabía qué otra cosa hacer.

—Mis padres y Safa se van a mudar a Londres…—Zayn pudo ver como en los ojos de Louis se reflejaba el dolor.

—¿Te vas con ellos?

—No lo sé… el regalo de cumpleaños de mis padres fueron las escrituras de la casa.

—¡Qué! Dios, eres un maldito bicho con suerte; el regalo de mi mamá fue una camisa de algodón y una corbata con pequeños peces…

—Tu madre ahorro para esos regalos, Lou…

—Ya sé, ya sé, pero me gustaría tener una casa propia, ya sabes, no tener que estar cuidando de todas las niñas y los mellizos y todo eso—Louis dejo caer su cabeza en el hombro de Zayn—¿me rentarías una habitación?

—Claro, sólo no andes desnudo por ahí.

—Ni que fuera Harry.

Ambos rieron durante un largo rato para después quedarse en silencio; los minutos pasaban y no se escuchaba ningún ruido además de sus propias respiraciones.

Al cabo de media hora, Louis se levantó del suelo para ir a forzar la puerta; le dio patadas, golpes y todo lo que se le pudiera ocurrir, incluso deslizó una tarjeta que terminó completamente rota, pero la puerta no cedía. Cuando Zayn se levantó para llamar el nombre de Harry a través de la puerta, una llave fue lanzada por el pequeño orificio de la pared.

La puerta se abrió con un horrible recibido que seguramente llegó a oír hasta el guardia del faro; los escalones, carcomidos por la sal del ambiente, se extendían por mucho más de lo que Zayn se imaginaba, y al pisar cada uno de ellos, un particular crujido se lograba oír en todo el lugar; no veía a Harry por ningún lado.

A diferencia del frío que se sentía al subir las escaleras, al llegar donde estaba el foco del faro, una calidez inundó el ambiente; cientos de ojos pequeños, parpadeantes y curiosos, recibieron a Louis y Zayn. Decenas y decenas de pequeños rostros, con pequeños cuerpos, se aglomeraron alrededor del moreno, y en un instante el silencio que reinaba fue roto por las vocecitas que llamaban sus nombres.

Harry, después de un breve momento, apareció al principio de la horda, jalando el pantalón de Zayn, por lo que el moreno no dudó ni un segundo en levantar al hermoso rizado, para alejarlo de todos los demás.

—Hey…—Zayn no podía dejar de desviar la vista de Harry a las pequeñas personas y viceversa.

—Soy alto, Zayn—Harry sonreía de par en par al hablar—. Perón por no volver antes, pero todos ellos comenzaron a hablar y a preguntar cosas y me olvidé por completo de cuanto tiempo llevaba aquí y entonces todos comenzaron a presentarse; me mostraron el lugar ¡hay muchas casas! Casas de mi tamaño, y tienen costureras; el señor que cuida el faro sabe que ellos están aquí, así que les trae mucha comida tantos días y aquí lo cocinan; mira, hay trastes pequeños, todos de metal… y hay una peluquería, incluso tienen pequeños hornos ¡y hacen pasteles! Pasteles de todos los tamaños, y hay té, de todos los sabores que te puedas imaginar.

Harry se meneo hasta que pudo estar otra vez en el suelo, de tal manera que pudiera mostrarle todo a Zayn. Se veía tan feliz, rodeado de todas las personas pequeñas, y todos se veían tan amables con las caras sonrientes, mostrándoles las cosas que tenían; las adorables casitas, cientos de ellas.

—Ahora somos 372 personas viviendo en el faro—una señora rubia, más pequeña que Harry les decía —. Pero tenemos la idea de que hay otras colonias en distintos sitios, es imposible pensar que somos los únicos.

Harry se sonrojo ante aquel comentario.

El recorrido siguió durante mucho tiempo, terminando con buenos deseos para su viaje, aunque la pequeña rubia, que parecía la jefa del lugar, sólo se refería a Zayn y a Louis, ya que cuando el moreno tomó a Harry para guardarlo en su bolsillo todos parecieron estupefactos por aquella acción. Louis no dijo ni un solo comentario durante todo el tiempo que pasaron en el faro con la pequeña gente, pero en ese preciso instante, sujeto a Zayn por el hombro, dándole una mirada que él sólo pudo entender.

Bajaron por las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta, donde Louis le dedicó una sonrisa de medio lado para dejarlo sólo con Harry. El pequeño humano, completamente ajeno a ll que hacían los otros dos, sólo miraba hacia arriba, a la pequeña colonia de humanos que eran como él; miraba hacia esa dirección con tanto añoro que Zayn no pudo hacer otra cosa que tragarse el dolor que le comía la boca del estómago para poder dedicarle una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—Hay muchas personas como tú allá arriba—Zayn comentó casualmente para obtener la atención de Harry.

—Sí, es maravilloso saber que hay más como yo, y que soy alto… me agrada ser más alto que los demás… —los pequeños ojos verdes brillaban maravillados, mientras que los lentes de Zayn parecían opacarse— aunque no sé cómo son sus baños, seguro tienen tinas y todo eso, pero ¿y los excusados?

Zayn sintió un golpe en el corazón mientras dejaba de escuchar las maravillas que Harry hablaba; era como si el pequeño rizado hubiera encontrado el paraíso y él se sentía como un ancla que lo llevaba de vuelta a la tierra, donde todo era mundano y gris, donde no había colores y todo era horrible. Zayn sintió las lágrimas acumulársele en los ojos, así como el ardor en la garganta, más aún cuando veía el brillo en aquellos hermosos ojos verdes.

—Sabes que te amo ¿cierto? —Zayn habló después de lo que se sintió como mucho tiempo, por lo que Harry se calló de golpe—. Que te amo más que a cualquier cosa en este mundo y que me haces inmensamente feliz ¿no es así?

—Yo… Zayn ¿por qué estás llorando? —Harry se veía realmente consternado.

—Porque sé que es lo que debo hacer, pero no quiero hacerlo…

—Zayn…

—Sé que quieres quedarte, y que este es el lugar donde deberías vivir, y quiero que vivas aquí, pero no pienses ni por un segundo que no te amo o que te quiero menos por dejarte ir.

Harry lo miró directo a los ojos un instante antes de voltear la cabeza para mirar hacia el piso superior; aunque Zayn sintiera que su corazón se estaba desmoronando, ya sabía cual sería la respuesta del pequeño rizado.

—¿Estarás bien? —claro que esa sería la única pregunta de Harry.

—En algún tiempo, sí…—Zayn sintió las pequeñas manos de Harry acomodarle los lentes—. Sólo, por favor recuerda que te amo ¿sí?

—¿Volverás para visitarme? —los ojos de Harry también estaban empañados de lágrimas, más aún cuando Zayn negó.

—No, Harry, no creo… no creo volver. Al menos no durante un largo tiempo.

Entonces Harry comenzó a llorar e intentó sujetarse del rostro de Zayn como seguramente había visto en alguna película romántica.

—Yo también te amo, Zayn, y…

—Es raro, lo sé…—Zayn limpió con cariño las lágrimas de Harry —. Pero estarás bien, y yo también.

Después de algunos minutos, volvió a entras Louis con una mirada triste, sólo para decir adiós al pequeño rizado que se había vuelto tan querido para él también. Y, como última muestra de amor, Zayn le dio un último beso en los rizos a Harry, quien reprimió innumerables veces que lo amaba.

Zayn lloró de camino al auto, y siguió llorando en el camino a casa; lloró en su habitación e incluso cuando Louis se quedó a su lado durante la noche, para abrazarlo y consolarlo. Safa preguntó que pasaba, soltando lágrimas ella también al enterarse de que había sucedido.

Lloro tres días después del viaje a St. Ives; maldiciendo haber escogido ese lugar de entre todos los sitios disponibles, pero Harry era feliz ahí… la gente pequeña le podían dar algo que él jamás podría imaginar en darle, e incluso, si nunca lo volvía a ver, estaba feliz, muy en el fondo de su corazón, al saber que Harry estaría bien, que sería feliz, que tendría una pareja y bebés y todo lo que siempre soñó.

Sólo le quedó la fotografía de _la noche de chicos,_ y sin poder evitarlo pensó en que debió haber tomado más fotos de Harry.

○°○°○

°

Después de tres meses de haber dejado a Harry en el faro de St. Ives, Zayn estaba sentado en la barra de la pastelería donde trabajaba Linda; el té le resultaba un refugio para la soledad que le embriagaba cada día desde que la presencia del pequeño humano había dejado de ser una constante en su vida.

Sus padres ya tenían todo empacado, desde hacía dos días que se fueron del pueblo y el camión de mudanza llegaría al día siguiente por las cosas, mientras que él apenas llenaba la sala y una habitación con todo lo que antes tenía en el ático. El único consuelo que encontraba era la presencia constante de Louis, quien, poco a poco, se estaba adueñando de un cuarto en la casa mientras una parte del refrigerador ya era prácticamente suya.

—¿Harry?

Zayn pareció ver el rostro del pequeño humano que tanto amaba en un hombre se paseaba del otro lado de la barra, pero él era alto y el cabello no caía en rulos desenfrenados, sino que era sostenido por una diadema con un enorme moño, su cuerpo no era delgado, era fornido, con músculos por donde quiera que Zayn pudiera ver.

—¿Sí? —el muchacho, con un extraordinario parecido al pequeño humano salió de la cocina—¿alguien me hablo? —los ojos verdes del joven cayeron en los de Zayn, lo que le hizo tener un sonrojo sutil sobre sus mejillas.

—¿Harry? —el muchacho sonrió tímidamente, acercándose al lugar donde estaba sentado Zayn.

—Eso dice mi gafete ¿te gustaría ordenar algo más? —la sonrisa del joven dejaba ver un hoyuelo; después de unos segundos viéndose fijamente, el chico pareció incomodarse en su lugar—¿todo está bien?

—Me recuerdas a alguien —Zayn intento sonreír, a lo que el muchacho pareció ponerse más nervioso.

—¿En serio? Espero que sea alguien bueno, o un buen recuerdo; no me gustaría ser un mal recuerdo para alguien tan atractivo—el joven abrió mucho los ojos, sonrojándose hasta el cuello—. Quiero decir, no eres atractivo, o sea, sí, sí lo eres, y mucho… pero yo… unnnh, Dios, perdón, soy nuevo en el pueblo, y sé que eso no es una excusa, pero…

Zayn logró sonreír ante el gesto del joven parado frente a él; a tan corta distancia podía percibir un sutil aroma a vainilla y lavanda mezclado con el olor distintivo del pan recién horneado.

Sintió un dolor en la garganta seguido de unas palabras que no logró mantener encerradas en su boca:

—Mi nombre es Zayn.

El chico, Harry, le devolvió la sonrisa, extendiendo su mano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tan tan... disculpen las fallas que pueda tener :3


End file.
